


In my world, we shall play

by LexiiAngel_humanoid



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bloodplay, Twincest, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiiAngel_humanoid/pseuds/LexiiAngel_humanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Kaulitz is a hypnotizing vampire who always gets his way with a snap of his fingers, or in his case with a flash of a smile and a wink of an eye. Tom Kaulitz is his older human brother who is a pure lady killer but also loves his brother dearly no matter what. But one night, something happens in Bill's room that makes Tom wonder the question that has never occurred in his mind before: what is his little brother? Because it sure as hell ain't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. normal beginnings

"Bill! Where are you?" Tom asked as he walked into their Hamburg apartment. "I'm taking a shower, Tomi!" Bill yelled from upstairs. Tom sat down and started to watch TV as Bill walked downstairs wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants. "Took you long enough." Tom said as he looked at Bill and flashed his 30 million dollar smile. "Well hello to you to, mr. Controlling" Bill said as he smiled back at his brother. "Do you have anything planned today?" Tom asked. "Not that I know of.If they don't need me that is." Bill replied without thinking. Tom looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean by that, little brother?" Tom asked, confused. Bill looked at him and silently cursed himself under his breath. "Uhh...nothing, scratch that. Just a little outburst. I was just thinking aloud again." Bill replied quickly to cover up his mistake. Suddenly, Bill's phone vibrated on the table. Bill opened his phone and read the message. "Dammit." Bill said out loud. "Everything alright?" Tom asked, worried. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Just umm..David, he needs to see me for a few minutes. An hour at the most. I'mma go see what he wants." Bill lied. "Bill are you okay?" Tom asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back. Promise. Love you, Tomi." Bill replied as he walked out before Tom could even answer him. Bill kept walking and sat in his car and dialed a number. A few moments later, a male voice answered. "Hello?" The voice said. "What do you want, now?" Bill asked. "My lord, I am very sorry to disturb you." The voice apologized frantically. "Its fine. Speak." Bill replied. "Umm we have a human. She wants you to feed off of her. We found her outside of the temple, my lord." The voice explained quickly. "A fangbanger? Hah, perfect. I do need to feed. I will be there shortly." Bill said. "Very well then." The voice replied back. "Oh and one more thing, don't tell Tom about this. He should not know of my true heritage." Bill said. "He won't, my lord." The voice assured. Bill hung up his phone. He looked at his house once again before cranking up his car. "I promise I'll be back." Bill said to himself before driving off. Tom sat in the house watching TV, but the voice in his head just wouldn't stop. He picked up his phone and called David. "This is David Jost, who is this?" David answered. "Hey, David! It's me, Tom." Tom replied with a smile. "Tom! My boy! How are ya?" David replied with joy. "I'm fine. Thanks." Tom answered. "Thats good. And how is Bill?" David asked. A confused expression fell over Tom's face. "He's fine, he just left to come see you. You did text him, didn't you??" Tom asked. "Tom, I haven't texted or called Bill at all today." David replied. Tom hung up his phone and got his car keys and walked to his car. "Bill, where are you?" Tom asked himself before driving off.


	2. Tom's discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes home later than promised. But the poor thing didn't even bother to look around and see his brother watching his every single move. And poor Tomi didn't expect to see his brother do the most unusual thing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 27 hits!! :D thank you guys so much for reading this story it means a lot to me <3 so comment and tell me what you guys think!! :) enjoy!

Bill stumbled in, late. Like 2 A.M late. His servant did not disappoint when he said that the fangbanger was very good. Bill's lips were still soaked with the presence of her blood. But he was just too tired to clean it off. So tired in fact that when he stumbled in the house, he didn't notice his brother's room door open and his room empty. "Fuck, I'm tired." Bill mumbled out loud. He stumbled in his room and fell on his bed. Tom snuck around the corner to see the dark figure of his brother. Tom was worried that he was gone for so long, but also curious at the same time. Bill took off his clothes and shoes and climbed in his bed, when all of a sudden, there was a light tap on his window. Bill got up and walked to the window as Tom secretly watched the scene unfold before his eyes. A girl dressed in all black climbed through his window. "What the hell do you want, Claudette?" Bill growled in a low voice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to feed off of me. Please?" Claudette begged. "Feed? The fuck does that even mean??" Tom whispered quietly to himself. "Claudette, its 2 A.M in the damn morning. Go home." Bill replied. "No. I know you want to, just do it. Please?" Claudette pleaded once again. Then out of nowhere, Bill's eyes changed from brown to a glowing, perfect shade of red as he looked at her neck. "Be quiet, then." Bill replied as he opened his mouth and Tom saw something he never knew really existed: fangs. Bill bit down on Claudette's neck before she could say anything else and his eyes glowed brighter and more beautiful. Claudette screamed and Bill covered her mouth as he bit down more and started to drink. Claudette groaned quietly as Bill kept drinking. He stood up straight as his eyes were still glowing red and his fangs were dripping with blood. Tom stood there, watching. Wide-eyed more than ever before. "What the fuck?" Tom said quietly. "Now go home." Bill said. Claudette climbed out the window as Bill closed it behind her and lied down. Tom ran to his room and closed the door. Bill sat up at the strange noise and looked around as his fangs sunk back into their original place. Tom sat on his bed and called the only person he knew: his mother. The phone rang and rang until a sleepy, female voice answered. "Hello?" The voice answered. "Hey, ma." Tom replied. "Tomi, its good to hear from you. Wish you could have called when the sun was out." Simone said jokingly. "Ma, I have to tell you something." Tom said, getting straight to the point. "Oh? Well go ahead. Speak, son." Simone said soothingly. Tom explained everything he just saw, from Bill getting in late to the mysterious Claudette climbing out his window. "I knew this day would come. Tom, I know. About all of that. That wasn't his first time." Simone replied. Tom sat there, quiet. Shocked. "What do you mean by that?" Tom asked, his voice sounding raspy for some reason. "Tomi, Bill is a.." Simone started. "Is what??" Tom nearly yelled before containing his voice to a whisper. "Bill's a vampire, baby." Simone replied calmly. Tom sat there wide-eyed. A vampire?? The only time you see those are in books and movies, this Tom knew. But who would ever believe his brother was a vampire? Tom hung up the phone and stormed to Bill's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his baby brother there, in bed. Sleeping. And cleaned up. No blood, no red eyes, nothing. Tom shook his head, thinking that now he was going insane. He went back to his room and got in bed. This is a dream. Bill isn't a vampire. Claudette isn't real. There was no blood, no red eyes, no fangs, no phone call to his mother. These were the words he said to himself, and these were the words he didn't even believe himself.


	3. Tom+Vampires=Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a bit curious and follows Bill to his temple. Guess someone should have told the vamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted here in a while. Needed inspiration c:

The next morning, Tom was sitting at the table drinking his coffee, replaying the events from that previous night. He was so thoughtful in fact, he didn't hear Bill walk in behind him. "Tomi, what are you doing?" Bill replied. Tom jumped up and looked at him. "Mein gott, Bill! Don't scare me like that, I didn't even hear you walk in." Tom replied with a raspy voice, clutching his chest. "Well sorrryyy. Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Bill asked, worried. "I'm fine, just...umm I had a bad dream last night." Tom lied. "Oh. Well calm down, okay?? Anyways, I gotta go. I have to run a mini errand. I'll be back shortly." Bill replied as he got his keys and his jacket. "See you later." Bill said, flashing his billion dollar smile at Tom. "Okay, see ya." Tom said, smiling back. As soon as Bill walked out that door, Tom got his keys and went to the garage to get his car. He knew following his brother was a bad idea, but he was curious. Besides, nothing can happen to him...right?  
×~~~~~~~~~×

Tom watched from across the street as Bill pulled up to a big temple-like building. "Damn, he may be a vampire, but they got some nice taste." Tom mumbled as he watched Bill walk into the building. Tom got out of the car and snuck around the back, trying to find a door. "Where the hell is the door???" Tom mumbled under his breath. Then he looked up at the windows and got an idea. "Here goes nothing." Tom said as he jumped up and caught on to a window. He pushed himself up and tried to open the window. Then, the window opened, making Tom fall inside, hitting the floor kinda hard. Tom cursed in german as the 3 men watched him. "Look, brothers. It's fresh meat." One of the men replied as the other 2 started whistling. "Ahh, what do you think we should do with him?? Eat him all at once?? Or keep him alive for a little while??" The other man asked. "We should take him to Master Kaulitz and see what he wants to do, shouldn't we??" The youngest one in the group asked in a shaky voice. One of the men laughed darkly. "Why?? We should keep this one to ourselves. Show him that we're strong and good hunters." The man replied. Tom took advantage of this opportunity and ran as fast as he could. "Hey! Stop him!!" The man screamed as the other 2 men ran after him. This was a life or death situation, Tom's heart was pounding out of his chest. He had to find his brother quick, or else he would be the vampires' next meal.


	4. Poor little Tomi gets saved and chewed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill helps Tom escape harm and probably certain death to be Vampy food. But who said Bill wouldn't be pissed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't posted in a while. had exams and everything.

"Hey!! I said stop!!" the vampires yell as Tom keeps running through the temple. "Why did I even come here?? I should have stayed at home! I shouldn't have been so curious!!!' Tom thought to himself. However, (sadly) he was so entranced in his thought he didn't see the turn coming up ahead and ran straight into the wall. BAM! Tom fell flat on his back, groaning in pain. "Stupid ass wall, verdammt*!!" He was about to get up, but it was too late. The other vampires came up to him and one kicked him in his ribs, making him scream and groan in terrible pain. The vampires may have been out of breath, but they had the eyes of hunger and greed, the one thing that Tom really didn't wanna see. The vampires held him down, but he wasn't going down without a fight. As he lashed around, kicking and screaming, the vampires didn't budge, still holding him down in the same exact place he had been in for a few minutes now. "You look very pretty, Mr. Kaulitz. But you'll look even prettier with my fangs devouring your neck." the vampire growled full of lust and hunger as his fangs came out sensing the sweet smell of Human blood. "Don't you dare touch him." a deep and dark soothing voice spoke. Intrigued, Tom looked up beside him to see his little brother Bill. Looking more like a man instead of the sweet, raven haired, chocolate brown eyed boy he sees everyday at the apartment, onstage, or well..anywhere. "But Herr* Kaulitz, we were just---" the vampires began to speak. "Just what? Beginning to consume my poor, helpless brother? Let him go. Release him right now, or else." Bill spoke darkly. The vampires looked down at Tom then glanced at Bill's serious yet sweet and deadly glare. They let Tom go as they cursed Bill underneath their breath. "Fick fotze*." one of the vampires growled. "I'm sorry, speak up. I can't hear you. You did say something didn't you? Or am I just hearing things?" Bill snapped. "No, I didn't say anything, Master Kaulitz." "Oh okay. Dich ist mein kleine schlampe, ja*?" Bill replied. The vampire looked at him and walked out. The other vamps followed him out as Tom got up. "Thanks, Bill." Tom said. "What the fuck are you doing here?!! You better have a good ass reason!!!! Or I swear!" Bill snapped loudly. "I'm sorry! I just...I saw some things you did last night..." Tom replied. Bill calmed down and looked nervous. "Things?? Li--like what?" Bill asked nervously. "I saw you bite a girl...and you drank her blood. And your eyes changed colors." Tom explained. Bill froze and looked at him. "What? Please, don't be ridiculous. A vampire? Really? Stop it." Bill played off smoothly. "Really?? Then what the fuck do you call those dudes that were just here? They said I was delicious!!" Tom yelled. "Can we just talk about this later?" Bill said suddenly. Tom looked at him. "Fine. Whatever." Tom replied as he walked out. "Shiesse!" Bill cursed under his breath. He was afraid this day would come, but he just hopes he doesn't know anything else...or else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you think this chapter fell off in some areas. comment and I will be sure to modify it. thank youuuu. and the german used in this chapter is translated on the bottom:
> 
> verdammt=damn  
> Herr=Mr.  
> Fick fotze=fucking cunt  
> Dich ist mein kleine schlampe, ja?=you are my little bitch, yes?
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think. :)


	5. Hell hath no fury like a vampire's scorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill keeps thinking about the events from earlier, so he tries to avoid it as much as possible...but Tom is hella stubborn..with a nice ass memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a Tokio Hotel playlist with a few bits of some Marilyn Manson, so this chapter kinda takes what seems like thirty hundred different moods, tones, and vibes :p enjoy!!

It was 2 A.M in the morning and Bill was still thinking about what just happened earlier that day with the vampires and Tom."I hope he forgotten about this whole situation. I have too much to deal with right now and Tom suspecting me of my real identity is just too much." Bill mumbled in a slightly drunken slur of words. "Do you need anything else, Herr Kaulitz?" the bartender asked. "No thanks. I think I've had enough to drink tonight. Guten." Bill replied with a slightly slurred speech. "Alright, let me call you a cab." the bartender insisted. "No, its fine. I live right down the road, I'll just walk." Bill replied as he got up, staggering a little. "You sure you'll be okay?" the bartender asked, slightly worried. "I'll be fine, my dear girl. Good night." Bill slurred more and walked out the door, walking down the sidewalk. A hop, a skip, and a jump later...or as I shall say a little over 2 minutes later, Bill tries to silence his breathing and footsteps when he reaches upon his driveway, seeing Tom's black Cadillac parked. Bill sighed as he quietly and carefully walked up the stairs and pulls his keys out. He sticks his key inside the door, cringing his face as he heard the locks twist and the door squeak open. He closes the door quietly and slowly, making sure that not even the tiniest mouse can hear him. As he closes the door, he takes off his jacket and lays it on the couch. "ugh, Gott. I'm tired. I really hope he's asleep." Bill slurred again in the most cutest German accent. He proceeds to walk upstairs quietly and slowly, avoiding to use the stair way light and to also void the mild squeaky step they had on their staircase. He walks into his room quietly, slowly taking off his shirt and jeans. "Thank god. He isn't awake. Good. Now I can actually take a much needed nap. Those tequila shots and bloody marys were a bit much for me." Bill mumbled quietly as he slid his jeans off completely. Then suddenly, Bill's room lights came on. Bill squinted his eyes, lightly blinded and whimpering quietly as he tried to focus on what was in front of him. Then he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What the....? TOM KAULITZ-TRUMPER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM??! GET OUT!!!" Bill screamed loud in a heavy German accent. "Not until I know whats going on!" Tom yelled back. "Ugh, what are you talking about, Tom??" Bill snapped softly but slightly stern. "You know what I'm talking about, Billa. What happened earlier, huh?" Tom questioned curiously. Bill got quiet and looked away. "You don't know what you're talking about, Tomi. Just drop it." Bill said quietly. Tom got up and walked to Bill slowly as he held him from behind by his hips. Bill sighed softly, relaxing. "Billa..tell me. I wanna know." Tom says quietly near Bill's ear and neck. Bill gasps quietly as his breath gets hitched. "Its nothing..I-I swear." Bill kept saying. Bill felt himself getting aroused, but for a whole different reason..not because the things Tom were doing (don't get him wrong, they were making him feel some type of way) weren't arousing, but because Tom was way too close. Bill inhaled the scent of the ruby gold that flowed through Tom's veins, all over his body. Then, a light bulb went off in Tom's head. He pulled away from Bill and went over to his bed and sat down. Bill watched closely as Tom pulled off his cap and let his dreads fall down. Bill bit his lip hard, now feeling aroused because of his brother's actions. Tom looked at Bill blankly and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he kept staring at Bill's reaction. Bill groaned at Tom's look and the blood dripping slightly from his bottom lip. "Tom...please clean that up.." feeling himself get more aroused at the sight. "Why? If you're not a vampire like you claim, you shouldn't worry, baby brother." Tom said deeply and softly. Bill groaned and moved around, getting antsy. Tom looked in his eyes and said deeply and sternly, "Tell me the truth, Bill. Now." Bill looked at him and his eyes got a bit lighter. Tom gasped slightly and kept looking at his eyes changing from the chocolate brown to a dark shade of blood glowing red. "Bill..." Tom started, mesmerized by Bill's beautiful eyes. Bill looks away and looks down as he turn away. "I didn't want you to see me like this.." Bill whined quietly, feeling not only naked, but ashamed. "Why not? I'm your brother. You could have have told me you were a vampire from the beginning." Tom replied soothingly. Bill sighed and looked at him. "I'm not a vampire, Tomi!" Bill said loudly. "Really? Then show me a human who's eyes can change colors that's all out of their color wheel cycle then." Tom replied in a smart tone. Bill sighed as he continued. "No. I mean that I'm not a vampire. I'm practically like their...king, in a present tense." Bill replied. Tom blinked as he stared at Bill wide-eyed. "Wait..so you mean to tell me, that you conquer a whole city full of vampires?" Tom asked. Bill shook his head. "Nein..more like a whole.....r-race." Bill answered, blushing deeply from nervousness. Tom's eyes got even wider, his breath stuck in his throat. He stood up. "Ummmm..lets go to a bar, we need to talk this over with some drinks." Tom said as he pulled Bill with him to his car. "I-I..oh alright." Bill gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. drop a comment, kudo, inbox, anything, let me know how I'm doing c: thanks for reading!!


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom tackle the Vampire crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Had exams.

Bill and Tom sat at the bar, Tom getting a bit drunk while Bill sat there and watched. They have been there for atleast two hours, Tom questioning Bill on everything Vampire related. Like how massive his kingdom is, how long his reign has been....if Vampires really hayed garlic. Lets just say some of these questions that Tom was asking had Bill thinking "Please say you're kidding". "Hallooool! Earth to Bill! Are you still here? Ja? Nein?" Tom said, waving his hand in front of Bill's face snapping him out of his thought. "What? Oh um..yeah sorry. What was the question?" Bill replied, avoiding eye contact (like he have been since they got there). "I said does being a Vampire ever scare you? Like scared shitless." Tom asked in a whisper. "No. It was at first with the speed and strength and the whole blood thing but not anymore." Bill replied, still avoiding eye contact. Tom sighed and looked at his little brother as the sweet boy he seemed to be around him, the fans, the cameras. But he sadly knew this was a front. "Bill..why didn't you tell us you were a...you know..?" Tom asked with a serious tone. Bill chuckled, looking around as he wiped his nose a bit with the side of his index finger. "Well what was I suppose to say? 'Hey, I'm Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel and I'm promoting our new album. Oh by the way, I'm a Vampire king!' Yeah that sounds real easy to do, Tomi." Bill snapped slightly, turning a few heads around him. "Shh! I didn't mean that. I meant..you know we love you. Like we been here for each other since we were young teens, Billa. That wouldn't have changed all because of some...secret heritage" Tom explained soothingly. Bill sighed and looked at Tom for a minute before actually looking at him, examining his facial features. How plump his lips looked with that god forbidden lip ring, the pretty chocolate brown eyes, the rather sexy scar on his cheek, his beautiful brown and blond dreads cascading past his shoulders....  
"Bill, you okay?" Tom said, looking at Bill like he had something on his face. Bill blinked a few times before blushing rather heavily. "Uh...y-yeah I'm fine." Bill said before looking away, looking down as he bites his lip hard. "I was just staring at Tomi like he was a meal! What is wrong with me?" Bill thought to himself. "Bill! Are you sure you alright?" Tom asked, this time getting slightly worried. Bill blushed even harder. "Uh...yeah. I'm just a bit tired, thats all." Bill lied, looking at his older other half. "Oh. Well do you wanna go home?" Tom asked, standing up, his baggy jeans and baggy shirt showing off his body in some ways. Bill bit his lip and nodded, standing up as he got up and walked out with Tom and went to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :) expect a new chapter in a few days ^_^


	7. Bill's little session(or big)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill keeps thinking the same way he did during his and Tom's talk. So he goes to his room, only to do something that might rock Tom's world if he ever found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this, ladies and gents, is the chapter where the twincest begin. sort of. if you do not support twincest or like this chapter, do not trash it or post negative comments about the chapter, content, or the author.

As soon as Bill and Tom got back home, Bill hurried upstairs, leaving Tom in the dust. Tom ran after him. "Bill!! Are you alright?!". Bill stops and says "uh...I'm just sleepy. Gonna go to sleep, alright?". Tom nodded, unsure of if he should believe him or not. "okay..good night, Billa. I'm gonna stay down here and watch a little bit of TV, okay?". "Yeah okay thats cool bye good night" Bill replied hastily as he rushed back of upstairs. He went into his room, leaning against the door. "What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have been thinking about him in...that way." Bill thought to himself as he replayed the events during their talk at the bar. His thoughts then shifted, changing from the talk to his older twin brother. How his eyes looked brighter when he told him he cared, how he licked his lip ring in a slow, agonizingly teasing motion. His dreads, the way they were pinned up behind his cap as they cascaded past his shoulders, looking like a brown and blonde waterfall of beauty. Bill closes his eyes slowly and softly, his hand sliding down his frontal body without his mind giving him consent as he keeps thinking about his dear brother. Bill knew it wasn't right, but to him it felt so good. Bill unbuttons his pants, sliding his hand down slowly, sending chills down his spine. His hand found its way squeezing around his slowly hardening member, rubbing from base to tip making his nipples harden and his breath hitch. More images flooded his mind, all the images from every moment he saw him. Bill rubbed faster, groaning loud before biting his thumb to help him keep quiet. The images of Tom from the photo shoots, the Maldives vacation seeing him shirtless, those times he came out of the shower before drying off. The more images that flooded his mind, the faster he rubbed. Bill's breath hitched in his throat, panting heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut, getting closer and closer, playing tag with the orgasmic pleasure of Erotica. He gave one last squeeze before hitting his mark, moaning loud but not loud enough for Tom to hear. Bill slid down his door, sitting there for a moment sweating and panting. If he only knew what Tom was doing downstairs.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post a new chapter soon since I got my laptop back. hope you enjoyed it. if you have a idea for the story, leave it in the comment section or inbox me. or email me at lexiirosewantsyoursoul@gmail.com


	8. Tom's forbidden session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom doesn't believe Bill when he tells him he is perfectly fine. But when Tom starts to hear strange sounds coming from upstairs, from Bill's room nonetheless, he decides to do a little eavesdropping, soon realizing that Bill has something he can't contain in himself, forcing Tom to rethink everything from earlier...but in a whole different light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS TWINCEST!!
> 
> IF YOU ARE AGAINST TWINCEST, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER  
> please leave all negative comments about the subject and the chapter off of the comment section. This is merely fiction, not reality.

Tom was unsure on if Bill was really okay or not. Bill seemed distant, a bit nervous and distracted. But he didn't know by what. Tom 

let it slide for now, however still thinking about all he in fact did see...the girl in Bill's room, how his eyes glowed when the blood spurt 

against his fangs, how dark and mysterious Bill looked at that temple. Like a god of some sort. But Tom let his imagination run a bit 

too wild, soon thinking about how Bill MIGHT handle things. Is he rough? Generous? Then Tom once again thought about how his eyes 

glowed with satisfaction that night in his room, how he looked more like a sexually attractive beast of the night instead of his little baby 

brother. Tom's eyes then shot open when he heard strange sounds from upstairs. He got up, slowly following the sounds to their original 

origin. What Tom would hear next would forever rock his world and maybe even his nether regions.  
Bill groaned, the pleasure of visual stimulation plus the physical stimulation of his hand driving him close to the edge of orgasmic 

pleasure. Tom listened in secretly, his own growing problem being ignored in that moment just for a few more moments of 

eavesdropping. Tom heard his brother's breath hitch and his deep boyish voice let out a sweet long and quiet moan of intense pleasure 

and wondered if it was because of him. Tom then imagined how Bill would probably be doing this, maybe gripping his long slim fingers 

around his member tightly, stroking from base to tip in a hard, slow motion, making his body get sudden chills up his spine. Tom 

grasped his slowly hardening member through his baggy jeans, stroking it slow and hard to match his brother's movement. A soft moan 

escaped from his lips before he bit his lip hard enough to make him keep quiet enough so his brother doesn't hear him. Bill's moans got 

deeper, more sensual as he stroked his own member faster and faster, suddenly Tom's name slipping from his lips like a forbidden 

prayer. This made Tom's eyes widen before shoving his hand down his pants before rubbing his thick shaft hard in a rapid motion. He 

rubbed faster, his little brother's name slipping from his lips quietly enough not to hear, his sanity almost breaking as it flirted with the 

edge of erotic pleasure. Tom and Bill's orgasm came at the same time as they did, their minds shattering hard with the orgasmic 

pleasure that came with it. As Bill slid down his door slowly, panting, Tom did the same on the other side, their orgasms coming too 

strong, sending them in a sensitive state of exhaustion and pleasure. Tom slowly stood, trying to keep his balance as he went to his own 

room beside his brother's laying down as his mind recovered enough to recollect everything that has just happened. Tom rubbed his face 

in his hands, panting softly. "W-What the hell...just...h-happened..?" he thought to himself before drifting off into a deep sleep, his 

dreams forbidden like that of his brother's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have an idea or suggestion for future chapters, email me at lexiirosewantsyoursoul@gmail.com. All suggestions will be thought over. Do not get upset if you do not see your suggestion in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	9. visuals, short conversations and interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after what happened last night, the twins come face to face and this is by far the shortest conversation these two has ever had. lots of eye gazing, not a lot of talking.

Bill came downstairs, hair messy in his pajama pants and black outgrown shirt. He yawned and stretched, his shirt sliding up briefly showing off his black and white star tattoo on his pale hip. He went to the kitchen, making himself breakfast as he drunk some orange juice to start off the day, and hopefully forget all about last night. Last night was intense, mind shattering even, for this young Kaulitz. But he could not just ignore it like everything was all okay. What he did, in the eyes of society, was so so wrong. But in the eyes off Herr Kaulitz, it felt so right. His train of thought was halted when Tom walked in. Tom walked in, shirtless from last night and in his jeans baggy like always. "Uh...hey, Bill." Tom said, watching his younger brother think. Bill jumped a bit, turning around to look at Tom. "Hey!" Bill exclaimed, his heart beating a bit faster than normal. Tom looked Bill over, how his frame looked fragile but so intriguing and irresistible. Meanwhile, Bill looked Tom over, how fairly tan his skin was, the way his dreads cascaded past his shoulders like a dirty blonde and brown waterfall. The faint but noticeable tone his abs possessed, how his body looked like a blank yet attractive canvas. The lip ring, being the main part of Bill's visual inspection like glance, how it seemed like it was made JUST to be on Tom's lip. The shining silver metal hoop, how he always toyed with it during normal everyday things and that was the main objective of Bill's recent intensive orgasm. Seconds, even minutes, passed before either of them said anything else. "Uh..thanks for the talk last night. I really needed it." Bill finally said, his breath getting hitched in his throat as he kept watching Tom's chocolate colored eyes scan over his body like he was the most attractive being on the planet. "W-Wha--? Oh the talk! At the bar from last night..yeah, uh..no problem. It was no problem at all. Thanks for venting to me." Tom said, blushing rather heavily. Bill smiled and looked down. "Yeah...thank you for letting me vent. I guess I really needed that. Hopefully I didn't ruin you night." he replied before looking up and seeing Tom standing in front of him and he gasped, jumping a bit. Tom smiled a little, tonguing his lip ring once again. "Yeah, I guess you just needed to let it all out. Just release it, ya know?" Tom said in a sultry, vulgar tone that Bill found quite attractive. "Y-Yeah...I guess that was it. Thank you for letting me...release it.." Bill said quietly. Tom got a little closer to him, their bodies touching rather closely leaving a bit of space in between them. "You're welcome, little brother." Tom said in a quiet, alluring tone as he leaned over. Bill leaned over a little, their lips almost about to connect before a man runs in the house, rather in a panic. "Herr Kaulitz!! Herr--...Kaulitz..?" The young man said before staring at the scene in front of him. Tom moved away quite rapidly, mentally cursing this young man for interrupting such a intimate moment. "Y-Yes, young one?" Bill said, blushing deeply on his cheeks and a bit on his face. "Uh...I can come back later if you want.." the young man said, still unsure of what he just saw. "No, its fine. Why are you here?" Bill asked once again. "Uh..the Elders are having a meeting and they requested that you be there.." the young one said, looking at Bill. "The Elders? Well what are they having a meeting for?" Bill asked, walking to this young man. "Um...maybe we should talk about this in the car, master Kaulitz." the young man said before turning to leave and Bill followed him, leaving Tom in the kitchen blushing heavily and a situation in his pants only lotion can cure.


	10. The Elders have spoken.

Bill and the young man who freaked out during Bill and Tom's "talk" was driving Bill to the temple, explaining what exactly was the emergency. "Wait, what?!" Bill yelled at him from the backseat as the young man kept driving them to the temple. "I know, that's what I said too, Master Kaulitz." the young man, who we shall call Ralph, said as he kept driving switching his views from the road to the young Vampire king every few moments. "What do you mean 'ex-communicate'?!" Bill yelled, his voice showing traces of anger. "Because of the incident that happened earlier this week with the human finding out about the temple, breaking in and attacking the guards. And since he knew you, the Elders are holding you responsible...speaking of which, wasn't that the guy in your kitchen, Herr Kaulitz?" Ralph asked, suddenly thinking about the situation he walked in on. "He's my older brother, Tom." Bill replied, looking out the window as if a sign would just pop up in front of him on what to do. "You better not tell the Elders then, Herr Kaulitz." Ralph warned in a sort of scared but stern tone. "Why is that, young one?" Bill asked, looking at him through his sunglasses. "Because the Elders--" Ralph started but got interrupted by Bill. "The Elders what? What will they do if they find out?! I am the best and the most tolerant king that this Vampire race has seen in this century! What would they do to me or to Tom?!" Bill snapped. "Well...the Elders think that you might have told your brother about the temple when you were supposed to keep it a secret..and since they might worry about him revealing it, they might kill him, Herr Kaulitz." Ralph explained as he kept driving, Then, something in Bill finally snapped. Threaten his life, that is one thing,but threatening Tom's life is like Satan making the dire mistake of going into Heaven when he knows he is banned. "Faster. Drive faster. NOW!!!!" Bill screamed with fury as Ralph sped up. Bill would always have respected the Elders before, but if they were going to threaten his brother's life, all respect was going out the window. 

*30 minutes later...*

Bill stormed through the big blood red double doors leading into the Elders' chambers, his eyes glowing with rage. "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??!" Bill screamed, his voice filling with authority and rage. "Excuse me, Sir Kaulitz?" one of the Elders said, looking Bill over wondering if he bumped his head recently. "You heard me! Why would you ex-communicate me over some minor incident like this, huh? I have been nothing but a good master to this race, a good king to these vampires! How in the hell are you going to punish me for doing my job?!" Bill ranted. "This person knew you, he knew where this temple was located. He was a human nonetheless. How did he know where this temple was if you didn't tell him, Sir Kaulitz? Magic? A psychic told him or something?" the first Elder asked. "Maybe he followed me and I didn't see him. Thats the only logical explanation I have." Bill answered truthfully. 'But why would he follow you? Who is he anyway?" the second Elder asked. Bill sighed. "He's my older brother, Tom. But I don't know why he would follow me...." Bill said as he started thinking before saying "Wait. A girl, she came by one night when I came home late. She came into my room and asked me to feed." Bill explained. "Did he see you feed off of this young lady?" the last Elder asked. "I think so...he was acting strange the next day at breakfast.." Bill explained, sitting down. "But...I don't understand..why would he want to follow me?" Bill thought aloud. "Well do you believe he would reveal the identities of the Vampires in this establishment as well as the location of this temple?" the second Elder asked. "No...I don't think so." Bill replied. "Well you need to do something about him, Sir Kaulitz. Or we will." the third Elder said in a stern tone. "Don't you dare lay a single finger on Tom!!!!" Bill yelled. "Then you better take care of this, young Kaulitz." the Elders said before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Bill sitting there in his rage and a bit of defeat. "What are you going to, Herr Kaulitz?" Ralph asked quietly. "I don't know..." Bill replied, standing up slowly as he went to the window. "Well...what if he became one of us? He couldn't tell and you wouldn't get ex-communicated for the incident..." Ralph explained, twiddling his thumbs as he looked down. Bill gasped and turned to him, grabbing him by his face and kissed his cheek. "That is a wonderful idea!!" Bill exclaimed. "But there is one problem...how are we going to change him? Someone has to change him, Herr Kaulitz." Ralph explained. Bill smiles sweetly, his eyes shining with a bit of seduction and joy. "Now you leave that to me, Ralph. Trust me, I'll change him and when I keep my throne, I will show those Elders what the Kaulitz twin do to people that are willing to resort to actually killing someone to keep some filthy secret hidden under the wraps." Bill spoken deviant and a bit coldly before looking out the window again. Bill smiled, focusing on his nails. "those Elders won't know what hit them." Bill thought to himself as he chuckled deeply. This plan might get him more than ex-communicated, but when it comes to justice and the truth, even a Vampire is willing to die as long as the truth is revealed to the light. Even if it is soaked in the beautiful shades of darkness.


	11. Bill's diary entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a Bill P.O.V

Diary Entry #1:

dear journal,  
the Elders are talking about possibly killing Tomi all because he followed me to the sacred temple for the Vampiric kind. As much as I hate to admit it, they had a point. Why did he follow me? What was he trying to find exactly? He must have saw the fang-banger in my room that night. But I could not kill my dear, sweet brother. He is my blood, my dearest family and killing him seems too extreme. Not to mention the forbidden feelings I have for my other half....the way his lip ring adorns his lip, the way his dreads cascade past his shoulders around the house...his chocolate brown eyes that are so similar to mine but possess a type of beautiful seductive shine to them. I know these feelings aren't right, I know they are immoral but...I cannot control these feelings I possess for Tomi. He knows me better than anyone else in my life, has been there longer for me than anyone else I have known. I have devised a sinister plan to change Tomi into something like me so the Elders cannot kill him if he tells, it will work I know it will I just need to perfect it and work harder on the details. But he will live, the Elders will NOT touch him in any way no matter what. I hope and pray that Tom will forgive me for this action I am about to do..but then again...I'm a king. A vampire king. What else can go wrong? I shouldn't have said that....a lot can go wrong. *SIGH* Lets not jinx this feeling. Darkness is coming, time to retire to my bed.


	12. Tom's journal entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom P.O.V

Journal entry #6

 

Bill seemed to be acting very weird earlier. He was just so jumpy and seemed antsy. I wonder if he heard me last night...geesh, I hope not. And why did he leave in such a hurry? And who was that guy? Was he like...Billa's servant or royal adviser or something? This is still a lot to grasp, I mean when you find out that your little brother is not only a Vampire but also the most highest ranked, a king to say the least, of what seems like a whole race of them, its all just too much to absorb. Deep down, I wanted to believe that maybe he was lying and just kidding around. But those Vampires saw Bill and looked at him like they just seen their God or something. That temple was so luxurious and to think that its practically Bill's second home makes it hard to believe. But that girl...who was she? And why did she sneak in JUST to have Bill drink from her??? This is all confusing. I need more insight. Maybe I should find that girl. I think I heard Bill say her name, was it "Claudia"? Either way, I will find her. And she will explain all of this to me. As much as it seemed like she was begging for Bill to bite her, she has to know. I have a feeling something will happen tomorrow. Lets hope for the best. I think I hear Bill coming upstairs. Time to stop writing...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is why you should never text and drive.

Bill and Tom were texting each other as they went their seperate ways for the day.

_Billa._

_yea, Tomi?_

_where r u?_

_im pretty sure u know where i am, Tom..._

_srry. cant get used 2 it._

Bill kept texting when suddenly a text came from Ralph, the young man who saw the twins in the almost intimate moment.

_Herr Kaulitz?_

_yes, Ralph?_

_what are we going 2 do about the plan?_

_dont worry, i have that under control._

_are u sure, sir?_

Bill was so focused on the road instead of the texts that he didn't pay attention to who he was sending the texts to, sending the next one to Tom instead of Ralph.

_Ralph, calm down. Tom is like putty in my hands. trust me, he will be changed by the end of the week._

Tom looked at the phone and saw the text, stopping the car before speeding off to a nearby dead end road, reading the text over and over again. "What does he mean by changed?!" Tom yelled in half fury yet half fear. Imagine that: a brother of a fearless vampire scared of his own brother. Tom sat there thinking, letting time pass by slowly as he became entranced in his mind, surrounded by his thoughts. Then suddenly, his phone went off, alerting him that Bill was calling. "Fuck! Shit, think. Think. Fuck, think." Tom mentally told himself repeatedly. Tom then decided to pick up the phone, trying to sound normal. "Hey, Billa. How's it going? Everything okay?" Tom said, sounding a bit strained. "Um, yeah. I guess. Tomi, are you alright? You sound strange." Bill asked, sounding worried. "No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Vampire king." Tom said as he chuckled nervously. "Vampire king...? Tom never calls me that..." Bill thought to himself. "Uh...Tom, are you sure you're okay?" Bill asked once again. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I said." Tom replied. Bill then put the pieces together and looked through the texts he recently sent and saw the text he sent Tom by accident. "Fuck." Bill cursed aloud. "Bill? Are you okay?" Tom asked, his turn now coming to be worried about his brother. "Uh...yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Tomi. Just some schlampe cut in front of me. Watch where the hell you're going, guy!" Bill smoothly lied. "Oh. Well alright. Anyways, I gotta go. Oh and um...I'm not gonna be coming home on time for the rest of the week. Uh..something came up. Some things just...changed." Tom lied. "Oh. Well uh...alright. Are you gonna come home at all?" Bill asked. "Uh...well, I suppose I can. Like I said, this just came up y'know? So yeah. After all, I do gotta eat, Billa geesh." Tom joked. "I suppose you have a point there. Well I'll pick up something on the way home. How does chinese sound?" Bill asked. "Yum. That sounds like a plan. You get the food, I'll get the movies." Tom planned out. "Sounds good. Anyways, I just pulled up to the temple. I'll call you when I'm out." Bill said, stopping the car. "Alright. Ich liebe dich, Billa." Tom said. "Liebe dich auch, Tomi." Bill said before hanging up. Bill sat in his car, screaming on the inside of himself. "Fuck!!" he cursed aloud. Bill then started to think. "He obviously knows now. This won't be able to wait. If I want to change him, I'll have to do it soon." Bill thought aloud, pulling out his phone. He then called Ralph, hoping he'll have an idea.

_Hello?_

_Ralph._

_Herr Kaulitz? Is something wrong?_

_Tom found out about our plan, I accidently sent him the text that was meant for you._

_Well that explains why I didn't get a text back. Well is everything alright with him?_

_He supposedly can't come home for the rest of the week. So we need to move the plan up to sooner._

_Well alright but...how soon are we talking, Herr Kaulitz?_

a silence was heard on the other end of the line, Ralph patiently waiting for a answer. Bill was silent, thinking everything over. Was this really necessary to keep some dirty, grimy secret like the one the Vampire Elders were trying to keep oh so desperately?

_Herr Kaulitz? Are you there?_

_Huh? Oh! Um...nevermind. I'll handle this on my own._

_A-Are you sure, Herr Kaulitz? I can help, its not a problem._

_No, its fine. Besides, you have a wife and kid at home right? Go spend time with them today._

_Really?_

_Yes, really. Today, better yet for the rest of this week._

_Oh wow! Thank you, Herr Kaulitz!_

_You're welcome. Now go spend time with them today alright?_

_A-Alright, okay! I will, Herr Kaulitz. Wow, thank you again._

_You're welcome._

Bill hung up the phone and sighed before calling another number. A sleepy sounding voice answered on the other line, shock present in his voice.

_Well I'll be damned. Hello, Mr. Kaulitz. You must be calling me because either you're having a fashion crisis, relationship problems, or you need something. And I know you don't have a man or fashion issue ever so you must need something._

Bill sighed. Even though he missed hearing his best friend's voice, he does get tired of being picked at a little by him. But then again, thats why they're friends. Been friends for as long as he could remember.

_Hello to you too, Andreas._


	14. Chapter 14

"You know, it really is good to see you, baby doll." Andreas said, smiling as he sipped his drink through his straw. "Yeah, its good seeing you too." Bill said, eating a french fry. Andreas studied him for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay. What is it?" Andreas asked, glaring at Bill a little. "What?" Bill said. "Come on, Kaulitz. You ain't fooling me. Something is wrong with you and you need to spill it. What is it?" Andreas interrogated. "No, I'm fine. Honest." Bill lied, biting his lip a little. "If you're so okay, then why did you call me to come here? You and I both know that you just don't up and decide to go out to eat with someone unless either its a serious time or its with your brother." Andreas explained. Bill looked away, eating his fries. Andreas nods his head. "Mhm. Just like I thought. See, you ain't foolin' nobody! Especially not me. Now spill. Come on. Talk to me." Andreas said, looking at Bill with care and concern in his eyes. Bill sighed and explained everything thats been going on. At the end, Andreas looked like he just saw the climax to a good movie. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you serious? Well what did he say?!" Andreas whispered, trying not to get loud and get unwanted attention. "He said he wouldn't be coming home on time for the rest of the week. Ugh, Andreas!" Bill whined, doing his cute pouting lips. "Well I don't know what the hell you're saying 'Andreas' for! Look, if you ask me I think this is all ridiculous. Like....Tom? Tell the whole world that not only vampires exist but that his baby brother is their King? I don't think he's that stupid to do that, especially when not even half a country of people believe in them. I highly doubt Tom would tell the whole world." Andreas explained, shaking his head as he ate some french fries. "But what if he does? The Elders are talking about killing him." Bill said, sounding a bit worried. "Killing him? For what? To keep some dirty secret covered? Everyone probably already knows." Andreas said. "Everyone except the humans." Bill mumbled, eating his fries again. "Bill baby, take it from me. Everyone knows. And if they don't, they'll find out anyways. Whether or not Tom tells or not." Andreas explained, eating his fries. Bill sighed and played with his straw. "But Andreas, you don't get it. You're not a vampire. Nor a human. You're a succubi." Bill said. "So? I still know of the risks you guys have to take. We take the same risks. Look. I believe in my opinion that you shouldn't change Tom into a vampire. It can contain dire consequences. And the Elders shouldn't kill them. Just to keep this secret!" Andreas nearly yelled. Bill sighed. For those of you who are wondering what the "secret" is, its simple: All those bad events, the plagues, the wars, riots, etc...Vampires did that. Well the Elders did it actually. The Elders thought it would be a good idea to terrorize the humans everytime they didn't respect the Elders' authorities. So they caused wars left and right, started riots, the plagues, obviously too much for the country to handle. They thought what better way to rule the country than to just make the humans fear them before finally promising "safety" if they would pledge allegiance. This was their secret, which is still in effect. Now back to the story. Bill looked at Andreas. "But you don't get it...even if half the country don't believe, another half do. And they'll just pass it on, tell the media everything. Then who will it fall on? Me and the Elders. Then not only will they have Tom's head, but they'll have mine too because even though he's wrong, I'm gonna still stand up for my brother..." Bill explained. Andreas looks at him and sighs. "Bill...okay, fine. I'll give you that one. But there has to be a way for both parties to win. The Elders wanna keep the secret, Tom might want to spill it. Well...all I can say is do what you have to. But be careful. Because I warn you, this will come with consequences." Andreas warned. Bill looks up to look at Andreas. "Well...are you gonna help me?" Bill asked. Andreas drinks the rest of his drink and shrugs, smirking. "Hmm...I suppose I can. After you're done with this, Tom won't know what hit him." Andreas smiled as he kept eating. Bill smiled, his fangs showing a bit. "Perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andreas gives Bill a makeover, one that was supposed to help him with keeping Tom quiet. And lets just say, thats not how it really goes.

Bill and Andreas walked into Bill's room, nearly tripping over the bags they were carrying. "I guess this is one of the perks of being in a famous band!" Andreas said, laughing. When their schedules allowed it, they would always go splurge shopping. Mainly because it not only made them happy but also because they loved to surprise the paparazzi with some outrageous trend they never thought they'd see. "Now time to get to work, ja?" Bill smiled at Andreas. "Oh of course! Let Father Andreas work, my dear little experiment." Andreas said with a sly smirk on his face. "I trust you. Don't make me regret it." Bill pouted. Andreas rolled his eyes and smiled. "You have always been a diva! I will do good, mein gott!" Andreas said, smiling. Bill turned around and smiled, ready for Andreas to do what he did best.

2 hours later...

After Andreas was done, Bill sat in the chair he was sitting in for the past 2 hours. "Andreas, please say you're done. My butt hurts!" Bill pouted and whined. Andreas rolled his eyes. "Oi! Kaulitz, don't you ever sit in the chair longer for this before concerts or interviews?" Andreas questioned. Bill got quiet and smiled. "Okay maybe you have a point." Bill said as he chuckled. Andreas smiled and nodded his head. "I always do! Now that your hair is done as well as your makeup, its time to focus on your clothes, shoes, and accessories. If you want to talk Tom into keeping quiet, you will have to look good for it of course." Andreas explained with a smile on his face. Andreas walked over to the bags, looking through them as he started to hum to himself, dancing along to the beat in his head. He then found the right bag, giving out a victorious cry. "Aha!! I have found it!" Andreas exclaimed happily as he gave the bag to Bill. Bill looked in the bag, raising up his eyebrows in shock as he saw what was in the bag. In the bag was a tight black tanktop, black boots, and tight black skinny jeans, even tighter than Bill was used to. "Andreas...what is this?" Bill asked, trying not to laugh. "Bill, if you want to convince your brother to keep his little mouth closed, you need to cheer him on. Now, judging from your body structure, I picked out the clothes that were most likely to show off your assets. The pants make your butt look nice and the tanktop shows your nice tone." Andreas explained, smiling as Bill raised up his pierced eyebrow. Bill started to shake his head, rubbing his hair back as he looked at Andreas. "You are insane. But I have faith in you." Bill said as he got up and went to go change. Out of nowhere, Tom walked in. Tom finally got up enough courage to face his brother after the text was sent, but he wasn't expecting to see Andreas there of course. Andreas looked over at him, smiling. "Oh! Well isn't this a shock? Hey, Tomi!" Andreas greeted as Tom smiled a little. "Hello, Andreas. Umm...have you seen my brother?" Tom asked, looking at all of the bags and hair products that were lying around the room. "Yeah, he's in the bathroom changing." Andreas said. In that exact moment, Bill came out, the clothes proving Andreas' theories to the tee. "I feel weird in this but I suppose I can wear it out." Bill said as he looked down at the clothes, Tom watching him as he started to blush madly. He noticed how firm Bill's butt was, how toned his skin was, looking more like a seductive man than a vampire king. Bill then looked up, seeing Tom, which made Bill start to blush. Bill rubbed his hair out of his face again, biting his lip. "Uhh..." Bill said quietly and nervously, Tom visually undressing him with his eyes. "H-Hey.." Tom said quietly, shyly waving. "Hi.." Bill said quietly, Andreas shaking his head. "I'm going to leave. You two have a good night." Andreas said as he started to laugh a bit, walking out before Tom sat down in the chair, looking at Bill. Bill knew exactly what was going to happen, but Tom had something else planned for him, something he would have never saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not being active. I will be active from now on, I had problems with my laptop. Leave comments if you like the story so far.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while. This is I think the longest chapter I have typed so hopefully its good. And I have gotten a few kudos and comments begging for updates so here you guys go. You have no idea how happy you all have made me. Someone bookmarked the story, I have over 200 hits, 14 kudos, 11 amazing comments, you all are the best. And as long as you all want more chapters, I'll keep typing just for you. :)  
> ~the author

Bill kept standing there, looking at Tom practically undressing him with his eyes. "Wow...um...you look great, Billa." Tom said after a long moment of silence, Bill starting to blush all over as he looked down. "Thank you, Tomi. So do you. And I don't know why I said that, you still look the same like you did this morning." Bill said, obviously embarrassed as he chuckled nervously, blushing even deeper. Tomi then started to smile, biting his lip softly as he looked at Bill become flustered with embarrassment and to be honest, he found it pretty cute. Tom had him wrapped around his little finger and he was loving every moment of it. Bill on the other hand, hated how he became so vulnerable to his older brother at the drop of a hat. He quickly regained his composure, looking at Tom. "So...what are you doing here?" Bill asked, watching Tom sit down in the chair in front of him. "Well I wanted to talk to you...if thats alright with you, King Billa." Tom teased, making Bill bite his lip as he started to blush. "Oh, stop it." Bill thought to himself. Bill sat down on the bed in front of Tom, looking at him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Bill asked, Tom watching him as his eyes scanned over Bill's body before finally laying on his face. Tom then settled back into his chair, getting more comfortable, slouching slightly as he bit her thumb a little, looking at Bill. "You're not trying to get rid of me or change me into one of you, are you?" Tom asked, raising up his eyebrow as Bill sat there, staring at him with wide eyes. "What? No, thats absurd. Why would I do that?" Bill lied, tilting his head slightly as he watched Tom lick his lips slowly, rubbing his tongue over his lip ring. "Just a feeling, as all. Don't worry about it. Just seems like you have something to hide and well...you never started dressing like this before so it made me think you were trying to trick me into something." Tom stated, looking at Bill as he rubbed his thumb on his bottom lip softly. Bill started to shake his head, laughing a bit. "If you think that I solve all of my problems by turning people into vampires, then clearly you have everything wrong. And whats wrong with how I dress? Maybe I wanted to try something different." Bill explained, leaning back against the wall as he sat on the bed, crossing his arms as he looked over at Tom. Tom then started to chuckle, licking his lips again before leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees as he looked at Bill. "No, I'll tell you why you're dressed like that: because I'm putty in your hands. Remember that? Yeah, I saw that text. I didn't really have anywhere to go. I found that girl you fed off of that night, too. I know all about you, little brother. You don't want to try something new, if anything, you want to try SOMEONE new." Tom explained, pointing at Bill. "You're all caught, now. What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" Tom asked, sitting back in his chair, smirking as he crossed his arms across his chest. Bill sat there calmly before he started to smile. "Oh, big brother...if you really think I wanted to do something to you, then clearly you are delusional." Bill said sweetly, standing up as he started to walk over to Tom. "What are you doing?" Tom asked, raising up his eyebrows. "Well I'm giving you my side of the story, Tomi. Is that a crime?" Bill asked cutely, slightly pouting. Tom shook his head, pointing at him. "You're trying to trick me, its not gonna work, Billa!" Tom yelled, pointing at him again. Bill then sat on Tom's lap, smiling at him. "I would never trick my big brother. I love him too much. You know that, don't you, Tomi?" Bill asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Tom glared at him before picking him up, slamming him against the wall, pinning him there. "Stop trying to trick me!" Tom yelled, Bill smiling as he revealed his fangs slightly. "Now you've got my attention. And I'm glad to see I have yours." Bill said before he stopped smiling. "You're in trouble, Tomi. You know it and I know it." Bill warned him, Tom shaking his head. "I just said stop trying to trick me!" Tom yelled, getting agitated. Bill sighed and grabbed Tom's shoulders before spinning around, shoving Tom against the wall. "Tomi, listen to me! I'm not tricking you. I'm trying to warn you. The Elders are after you, they want your head." Bill explained, Tom looking at him. "Why then? Huh? Why? If this isn't a trick then tell me why they're after me." Tom said, raising up his eyebrow. "Because you followed me. You know that I'm a vampire king, you know that there are vampires among us. You know where our temple is for crying out loud, Tom. And they think that you'll tell. Especially since those vampires attacked you. So either I have to take care of it or they will. And if they do, they'll kill you for sure. And me as well because A: they'll think I'm not a good enough ruler and B: because even if you are stupid and wrong for this, I'll still stick up for you, even if it does in fact kill me." Bill explained, looking at Tom as he looked in his eyes. A sudden rush of adrenaline overtook Bill, making him lean over to Tom and kiss him hard and passionately on his lips. Tom's eyes widened while Bill's eyes remained closed. Bill pulled away, staring at Tom with embarrassment and guilt. "I'm sorry..." Bill managed to choke out, his voice strained as he rubbed his lips. He then walked out, walking downstairs. Andreas was waiting downstairs and watched Bill get his coat. "Are you alright? What happened?" Andreas asked, obviously worried as to why Bill looked so ghostly pale with embarrassment. "I'll explain in the car, just...lets go." Bill said quickly, putting on his jacket as he walked out the door, his boots heard against the floor with every step he made. Andreas got his jacket and followed Bill out the door, leaving Tom upstairs and in the home all alone in a dramatic wave of emotion and confusion as well as ecstacy. Tom rubbed his lips softly and hesitantly, looking around as he went into his room. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his head as he started to think to himself. "What. The. Hell just happened?" Tom said aloud, covering his mouth before he covered his face, laying back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment telling me how the story is so far. And if you want, email me LexiiDesyre4you@gmail.com to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters so I can try to put tie them in with this story. :) Thank you all again for reading my story.  
> ~the author


	17. Chapter 17

Bill walked back through the door later that night, 1 AM to be exact. He closed the door softly, sighing as he looked down, appearing tired and exhausted, his cheeks flushed and his eyes a slight red like he's been crying. He rubbed his hair back, scratching his head a bit as he made his way to the kitchen. When he arrived, Tom was walking downstairs, only in his boxers and his upper body shirtless as it was shown by the moonlight that peeked through the window. Bill turned on the light, turning around to face the fridge before gasping from fear, Tom leaning against the fridge. "Did I scare you?" Tom asked, his dreads pulled back by a bandanna. Bill sighed, leaning against the counter. "No, I'm fine." Bill said quietly, crossing his arms as he looked down, kicking his foot a bit. Tom watched him, rubbing his bottom lip with the side of his thumb. "Where were you?" Tom asked, looking at him. "What?" Bill asked, looking up to focus on him as he tilted his head a bit. Tom then sighed and rubbed down his face. "I said 'where were you?', Bill." Tom asked again, getting aggravated as he watched Bill look down again. Bill nervously bit his lip, looking down. "I was just...out. I needed some time to myself." Bill answered, sitting on the counter. "Is that the truth? Or are you just trying to get me to drop the subject?" Tom asked him, Bill rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Tom. Believe what you want, I'm tired." Bill said, walking out of the kitchen. Tom blocked the exit of the kitchen, looking at Bill. "No, you're going to stand right here and talk to me!" Tom demanded, Bill raising up his eyebrow. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Tom. I'm very sleepy now let me go." Bill snapped softly, his breath smelling of alcohol as he pushed Tom out of his way. He rubbed his hair back, walking upstairs, seeming a bit off balance. Tom then followed him upstairs to his room, closing the door after him while Bill tried to take off his shirt, falling on the bed. Tom made him stand up and look at him. "Bill. Where were you?" Tom asked again, Bill trying to pull away. "With Andreas! What, I can't have fun now, Tomi?" Bill whined, pouting slightly as he looked at him. Tom then started to shake his head. "How much did you drink?" Tom asked, Bill rubbing down the side of his face. He started to groan softly, rubbing his hair back with both of his hands. "I had a shot or two...or nine." Bill said, his speech starting to slur. Tom sighed and help Bill take his shirt off. "We'll continue this in the morning. For now, you need to sleep." Tom said, Bill whining and moving around. "I can do it, Tomi!" Bill whined, trying not to laugh as he covered his face. He gasped and touched Tom's face all over. "Tomi!" Bill whined, Tom finally taking his shirt off. He then held Bill up, looking at him. "Yes?" Tom asked, Bill smiling at him. "Tomi...fuck me." Bill asked, laughing softly. Tom shook his head, helping Bill lay back on the bed. "You're drunk, get some rest." Tom said, rubbing his hair softly. Bill whined again, moving around. "Sleep with me...I don't want to be alone." Bill groaned softly, moving around again. Tom watched him and sighed, rubbing his head as he was battling mentally between the greater good and evil. One side of him loved seeing this vulnerable side of Bill, making him feel erotic passion flow over his body. But the other side of him knew that it would be wrong taking advantage of his brother like that, especially in this state, knowing that Bill might regret those actions the next day. Tom started to shake his head, letting his dreads down as he climbed into bed next to Bill. Bill struggled to take his pants off, finally kicking them away once he got them down around his ankles. Tom laid his head on a separate pillow, Bill cuddling up to Tom as he fell asleep, snoring quietly. Tom looked down at him and raised his eyebrow, watching Bill as he tried to pull away. Bill whined in his sleep and held onto Tom tightly, cuddling up to him again. "My Tomi..." Bill said in his sleep quietly, Tom trying not to laugh. He started to smile, laying back on the bed before falling asleep, holding Bill close to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the slight twincest begin. The actual twincest sex scene will happen in the next chapter which I am currently typing. I advise that if you do not like twincest, please do not read it. I don't want any negative comments. Please and thank you.

Bill woke up the next morning, suffering from the most severe hangover that Satan must have designed himself. Bill groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up in bed, looking around before watching Tom sleep. Tom snored softly, his arm resting above his head while his other arm was wrapped around what would have been Bill's waist. Bill looked Tom over, noticing his body and how smooth his abs looked, how his eyes fluttered slightly and his soft lips slightly parted to allow him to breathe. Bill started to blush all over, looking down as he covered his eyes. Tom started to move around, startling Bill a bit as he started to watch Tom again. He then bit his lip hard, blushing deeply as he watched Tom with fascination as a bit of lust glazed his eyes. Bill then leaned down hesitantly, kissing Tom's cheek softly and slowly before pulling away, looking at him again before closing his eyes and leaning down to kiss Tom on his lips. Bill then started to pull away, biting his lip softly. "Good morning to you too, Billa." Tom finally said, his voice deep from the sleep as he started to open his eyes slowly, making Bill gasp and blush even more as Tom looked at him with a lustful and seductive gleam in his eyes. "Tomi! You're awake..." Bill said in an embarrassed tone, blushing even more. Tom then started to bite his lip, nodding his head. "Just waking up. Thank you for the kiss." Tom said, teasing Bill as he raised up his eyebrow. Bill started to blush even more, covering his mouth. "Um...I didn't mean to..I mean I..." Bill started before getting cut off by Tom waving his hand. "Stop. You knew what you were doing." Tom replied, looking at Bill, watching him blush even more, turning all red. Tom then started to smile, rubbing his lips again. "Want another kiss?" Tom asked, his voice sounding seductive as Bill looked over at him. Bill didn't give Tom a chance to say anything else before he was leaning over to him, kissing him again as his eyes closed instantly. Tom kissed Bill back slowly but slightly harder, restoring his dominance over Bill. He grabbed Bill by his waist, lifting him up to sit him on his waist. Bill panted softly, pulling away as he started to say something. "Shh." Tom said quietly, covering Bill's mouth with his finger. Bill nodded his head slowly, clearly taking on the submissive role. Tom bit his lip softly, sliding his hands under Bill's shirt slowly, making Bill's breath hitch slightly. Tom then started to smirk, kissing Bill's neck softly and slowly, kissing up to his cheek before he finally made it to his lips. He grabbed Bill's sides, kissing him hard and slow, Bill moaning as he kissed back, panting softly against Tom's lips. Tom grabbed Bill's waist hard, his fingers digging into his skin as he started to grind Bill against his lap hard, making Bill moan and whine from pleasure, making him blush deeply as Tom watched him and began to bite at his neck all over. Bill panted heavier, holding onto Tom tighter before Tom rolled over, pinning Bill against the bed. "Sweet little Billa...always teasing me." Tom said seductively as he started to rub his hand down Bill's body softly and very slowly, making Bill squirm around and moan loudly. Tom smirked as he watched Bill squirm around, the heat of pleasure being too much for him to bear. He then pulled away, smirking before standing in front of Bill, looking down at him. Bill then started to blush all over, biting his lip as Tom started to smile, biting his lip as he chuckled softly. He rubbed Bill's face softly, making Bill moan softly as his fingers went down the side of his face, then his neck. "Now you'll have something to remember for today while I take my shower." Tom said, biting his lip as he flipped his dreads over his head, making them all go behind his head before he walked out, going to the bathroom. Bill started to blush all over even deeper, hiding his raging erection with a pillow before he started to bite his lip, wondering whether or not he should follow Tom to the shower. He kept pondering among this thought before making his final decision, standing up as he made his way to the bathroom. (Let the twincest sex begin. If you do not like Twincest, then do not read the next chapter please. I don't want any negative comments. :*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! The next chapter will be up by the end of this week. *SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* It involves a shower ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel awkward when I write the twincest scenes XD but I hope you enjoy it.

Bill walked into the bathroom, standing there for a moment while Tom showered. He finally gathered up the courage, walking to the shower before pulling the shower door open, Tom looking at him with surprise all over his face. "Bill, what are you doing here?" Tom asked, raising up his eyebrow as Bill looked up at him. Bill, being fully dressed need I remind you, stepped into the shower with Tom and pushed him gently against the wall. He leaned over and kissed him passionately, closing the door behind him. Tom kissed back quickly, kissing harder as he started to pull Bill's clothes off of him, opening the shower door again to throw the now soaked clothes out. Bill started to moan softly, kissing him more as his nails started to dig into the skin of Tom's neck. Tom then moaned, biting Bill's lip hard as he looked at him, his glare seeming to be glazed with love but mostly lust. "Tomi..." Bill said softly, Tom kissing him again before pinning him against the shower door. Bill moaned louder, pulling away as he tried to catch his breath, Tom rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip as he watched Bill. "I've wanted you for so long, Billa. And once I take you, you'll wish you did this sooner." Tom said to Bill, his voice deep with seduction, making Bill breathe heavily as he started to blush all over. Bill then pulled Tom closer against him, Tom pulling away before grabbing Bill's waist, kissing and licking his neck, biting at it while Bill moaned his name, telling him not to stop. Tom then pulled away, turning Bill around to face the shower door. Bill started to breathe heavier, Tom grinding his hard and erect member against Bill's ass, making Bill whine loudly. Tom bit his lip and grabbed Bill's waist, pulling him back towards him, making his shaft bury itself inside of Bill. Bill then started to moan louder than before, putting his hand against the shower door. Tom started to slide his shaft inside of Bill slowly before gradually speeding up with more force, Bill moaning louder and louder every time in response. He started to scratch at the shower door, panting heavily as he bit his lip hard, trying to make himself quiet. Tom moaned loudly, gripping Bill's hips hard as his nails started to dig into his skin, making Bill moan even louder. He started to exert more force, hitting Bill's spot repeatedly as Bill screamed Tom's name loudly, his voice coated with lust as he bit his lip harder, blood dripping into the shower water. Tom kept sliding his shaft in and out of Bill, moaning and growling softly with pleasure, signaling that he was close. Bill started to breathe faster, shivering all over as he started to moan even louder, releasing his seed with the final thrust that Tom gave. Bill moaned Tom's name loudly, louder than he did all day. Tom bit Bill's neck hard, making him moan louder while Tom started to cum inside of Bill, moaning deeply as he gripped Bill's waist harder, leaving a bruise for sure. Bill panted softly, Tom sliding out slowly to tease Bill further more. Bill instantly grabbed onto Tom, trying not to fall as Tom held him close against his body. He looked into Bill's eyes, rubbing his face softly. He then leaned over and kissed him softly and passionately, Bill panting softly against his lips as he started to kiss back, Tom pulling away before stepping out of the shower, getting a towel and wrapping it around his waist, leaving Bill standing in the shower alone. He started to blush all over, covering his mouth as he started to bite his lip hard. "What just happened?" Bill asked himself quietly, blushing even more as he tried not to smile, but obviously losing as he started to smile happily, covering his face as he started to blush even deeper.


	20. Chapter 20

Bill walked back to his room after taking a shower himself, limping slightly. He sat down slowly onto his bed, hissing with pain softly before giving up, rolling onto his stomach to relieve the pain. He closed his eyes for a moment before his phone started to ring. He grabbed it, looking at the screen: Incoming call from Andreas. He smiled a little, trying not to laugh. He answered it, sitting himself up on the bed a little.  
"Hello, my dear Andreas."  
"Hello, Mr. Kaulitz. Talked to your brother yet?"  
"Yes and well...we did more than talk."  
There was an audible gasp heard on Andreas' end of the line.   
"TELL ME!! I want to know! This is way too juicy to keep away from me!"  
"Hah, I bet! Fine, I'll tell you."  
Bill then started to tell everything that happened from the time he woke up to the time Tom left the shower, which was quite a lot. Even through the phone, Bill could tell that Andreas' mouth was agape, his jaw practically dropped.  
"Wow...Tom is that good?!"  
"Haha! Yes! He is better than good...he is unbelievable!"   
"Well...now what? Is he gonna tell?"  
"Of course not, I told him about the Elders' plan about him. He said he'll be quiet. Even if he doesn't, I'll still love him and we would most likely die together."   
"Oh, well that's a big thing to say, Bill. Are you sure? That's like human men asking a woman to have his kid or something. That is what they do, right?"  
"Not all men, but yes. And yes, I'm sure. We came into the world together, ten minutes apart. I have no problem leaving the same exact way."  
"Bill, I admire your courage. I do hope you two stay safe. Hopefully, these Elders' won't go full batshit crazy and kill you both, you know? They wouldn't be able to find another king as awesome and hot as you with an equally hot brother."  
"Hah, thanks Andreas. I'll be sure to tell Tom you said that. But I am pretty tired. I'm gonna take a nap, okay?"   
"Of course you are! Sweet dreams and use protection!"  
This made Bill laugh incredibly loud, shaking his head as he tried to calm down. "Goodbye, Andreas!" Bill said through the laughter, hanging up the phone before placing it back onto the table. He sighed softly, laying his head on his pillow. He then allowed his mind to wander.


	21. Chapter 21

The Elders were speaking in their chambers, talking about the problem they had before them. "We spent so long trying to control this country by striking fear into the hearts of the people. Now that we have, this young nimrod will reveal it to all of the country, possibly even the world! We must think of something to do before it is too late." One of the Elders said. "Indeed, you are right. But killing him may not be the only option we have. His brother is the king of the Vampire race itself. He has came from the royal bloodline of his ancestors, his powers are beyond magnificent as well as very rare and special. We kill his brother, the King will not be happy. He might even...die himself." The other Elder explained, the other two Elders listening. "Indeed, you are correct. But what if this young man tell? We cannot risk losing the power we have on this country. We have worked too long and too hard to lose it now, my brothers. There must be another way. The Gods might be showing it to us, we just don't see." The last and youngest Elder said. "Well...the King did say that he would talk to his brother and convince him into keeping this all a secret. How do we even know if he knows the secret? He knows of our existence, where our headquarters are, and who is the King." The middle oldest Elder replied. "And that is bad enough! Before you know it, reporters will be swarming around the temple like flies on a dead corpse, snooping around until they indeed do find out our secret. Then we will be exposed and persecuted, just like the earlier days, maybe even worse than the Salem Witch Trials!" The oldest Elder explained, slowly getting angry. "Then maybe we should talk to the brother instead of killing him. Lets not jump to conclusions, here. He might be a very persuading man." The youngest Elder suggested. "Or he might blackmail us! Make us promote his brother to something higher than a King!" The oldest yelled, banging his fist on the table beside him. "We don't know that, now do we? I say we talk to him nicely and calmly. I'm sure we could all work something out with him. But of course, we need to make King Bill aware of this plan. We don't want the King to go psychotic and create a rampage." The middle oldest said, resting his arms on the armrest on his throne chair. "I think this is all stupid, you two are just wasting time. I say we kill them both!" The oldest said, crossing his arms. "Well what will killing them do besides make the media notice us even more? Plus, it might signal an uprising inside the Vampire race itself." The youngest said, looking over at him. "We are talking to the brother. That is my final decision." The middle oldest said, getting up to walk away, getting a snack and a drink, leaving the other two sitting there quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

Tom walked downstairs, walking around the house shirtless as he pinned his dreads up before he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tom yelled from the kitchen as he made his drink, accidentally making it overflow the glass, spilling slightly on his abdomen. "It is the Elders, we are here about your brother, sir Kaulitz!" One of the Elders yelled as Tom sighed and walked to the door, opening it. He was drying off his abdomen, the younger Elder staring at him. Tom then looked at them, raising up his eyebrow. "Who are you? You aren't King Kaulitz." he said, Tom crossing his arms as he raised up his eyebrows. "You're right, I'm his brother instead." Tom said, the oldest Elder glaring at him. "He's the one that broke into our temple, brother." The oldest Elder confirmed, the youngest still staring at him as the middle Elder, who we shall call Ray, nodded his head. "Ah! Then it is you we need to talk to! We are here to talk business with you." Ray explained, Tom leaning against the doorway. "Business? I don't have anything to discuss with you three." Tom said, turning away as he started to walk back into the living room. The oldest Elder, who we shall call Cameron, followed him in. "Actually, you do. You have to keep your mouth shut about our existence unless you want to die." Cameron said harshly, seemingly glaring at Tom. "Excuse me? Did you just threaten me?" Tom asked, raising up his eyebrow. The youngest of the Elders, whom we shall call Jake, watched the scene unfold before his eyes. "Cameron, stop it. I apologize for his behavior, Mr. Kaulitz. Its just that we can't risk anyone knowing of our existence." Jake explained calmly, Tom looking down at him. "Stop it. I'm not telling anyone about that." Tom said, shaking his head. "Well what do you want from us? We'll give you anything." Ray proposed, Tom shaking his head again. "I don't need anything. Just keep your dog on his leash and I'll be well as well as my brother." Tom said, sitting down on the chair. "You little peasant...you're lying!" Cameron yelled, Tom biting his lip a little. "And how do you know that? Are you inside of my head? I don't do the whole blackmail thing, its not my style and Billa finds it very tacky. I gave you my word that I won't tell a soul and thats how it will stay." Tom said, drinking his drink as he leaned back against the chair. Cameron glared at him, Jake and Ray nodding their heads. "Very well, then. Hopefully your brother, the King, will be calm enough to talk to us." Jake said, Bill walking up behind them. "Calm enough? For what?" Bill said suddenly, making Jake jump before turning around. "King Kaulitz! You were here the whole time?" Ray asked, Bill nodding his head slowly. "Yes, I was. This is my home after all. I was sleeping but then I woke up because I got disturbed from my nap by the loud commotion down here." Bill explained, Tom watching them all. "They came by to make sure I don't tell anyone about the whole temple thing or something. I told them I'm not telling anyone since I don't do that." Tom said, Bill listening to Tom talk. "I heard that part...I also heard Cameron threaten you. Are you alright?" Bill asked, Tom smiling a bit. "I'm fine, Billa." Tom assured him, Bill glaring at Cameron. "Well, King Kaulitz, we just don't want our existence to be out. It would mean such a hell show for the Vampire race and the temple." Jake said softly, Tom smiling as he laughed a little, sipping his drink. Bill smiled down at Jake, rubbing his hair back slowly. "Its fine, Jake. I understand. This would be one hell of a problem if it got out. You have mine and Tom's words that you will not hear anything about this situation in the media." Bill promised, looking at them. Ray sighed softly, smiling as he nodded his head. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear that. Well...we'll go now. Have a nice day, King and Sir Kaulitz." Ray said, bowing to him as Bill smiled and nodded his head. "Have a good day, man." Tom said, still drinking his drink as Bill walked the Elders to the door, closing it after them. Bill turned around and looked at Tom, raising up his eyebrows. "Why did Cameron threat you?" Bill asked, Tom watching him. "I don't know, he came in like that. I just said there was nothing to talk about, then he said that they should advise me to keep my mouth closed if I value my life. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Tom explained, Bill listening to him as he sat in front of him. "Hmm. Well he better not say anything else like that again. I don't think he likes you that much, Tomi." Bill said, Tom smiling. "Damn, thanks Captain Obvious." Tom said in a sarcastic joyful tone, making Bill laugh a little. "We have to get dressed, David wants to meet with us today." Bill said, running back upstairs. "Ehhhh fine! I'll get ready in a moment." Tom yelled up the stairs, still sitting on the chair as he hummed to himself softly, still drinking his drink.


	23. Chapter 23

Tom and Bill walked into David Jost's office, who was their manager. Already there was Georg and Gustav, talking among each other. "Look, its the G's!" Bill said happily, Georg smiling as he looked over at him. "Hey, Bill. Long time, no see." Georg said, Bill making a confused face. "You just saw me 3 days ago, Georg." Bill said, trying not to laugh, at least not as much. Tom went over to give Gustav a high five, Bill sitting next to Georg as they all started to talk. "I wonder what David wants..." Bill asked himself, Tom sitting back. "Probably wants to talk about a tour or something. It's David we're talking about." Tom said, Georg laughing a bit. "Come on, David is nice. He acts more than a manager, we all know that." Gustav said, fixing his glasses. Bill watched him, shaking his head. "You need contacts." he said, Gustav laughing as he shrugged his shoulders. "Enough about that. Bill, what's going on with you and the temple? We heard about Tom breaking in." Georg asked, Bill looking at him. "I did not break in, I climbed through the window." Tom clarified, Bill rolling his eyes slightly before smiling a bit. "Which is exactly what Georg said, you broke in." Bill said, Georg laughing again. "Funny, but seriously. Are you alright?" Georg asked, getting straight to the point. "I'm fine, we're fine. The Elders came to talk to Tom today. I was upstairs. But they said they don't want anyone telling the media about our existence. And I do intend to keep it that way." Bill said, Georg nodding his head. "Come on, Bill. You know we wouldn't tell a soul." Gustav said, Georg nodding his head in agreement. Gustav did have a point. Besides Andreas, the only other people that knew were Georg, Gustav, Tom, David, and Bill and Tom's mother, Simone. Bill of course looked like a normal human male, seductive and all. But the only time his powers came out were when he was hungry or when he was in danger or angry. While they were all talking, David walked to them, clapping his hands. "Ah, my boys! How are you all?" David asked, smiling at them as they turned to look at him. "Hey, David!" Bill said happily, smiling as he stood up and hugged him, David laughing a bit as he hugged back. "I don't see you for a few weeks and you already look taller. I think I need to tell your mom not to grow any taller or else you'll go past the trees, huh?" David joked, Tom smiling as he nudged him a bit. "What did you call us here for, anyways?" Tom asked, Georg and Gustav looking at them. "Ah, yes. We just need to talk about, you know, the interviews and the album. Figure out what exactly do we want to tell the media and your fans." David explained, leaning on the desk as they sat in front of them. Bill nodded his head, listening, before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down at it and checked it, answering the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Herr Kaulitz!" a young woman said frantically, her accent a heavy Italian one. Bill knew this voice. It was Ralph's wife, Clara.  
"Clara? Whats wrong?"  
"Its Ralph, he's in trouble! He's in the hospital!"  
"Wait, slow down. Why is he in the hospital?"  
"He was attacked, they think it was a human! You need to help us!"  
The blood drained from Bill's face, making him turn pale. "I'll be right there, I'll meet you at the hospital in five minutes." Bill said, hanging up. "Is everything okay, Bill?" David asked, obviously worried. "Ralph is in the hospital." Bill said, Tom looking at him. "Ralph? You mean the guy that came in our kitchen that time?" Tom asked, Bill nodding his head. "Yes, he was attacked. He's in the hospital. David, I'm sorry, I have to go." Bill said quickly, standing up to walk out. "I'll go with you." Tom said, everyone else following him. "We'll come with you." Georg said, David walking to his car. "I'll follow you guys to the hospital, alright?" David assured them, getting into his car. "Yeah, fine." Bill said, getting into his car with Tom as he started to crank up his car, speeding off to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the wifi being out at my house, this story will be updated rarely. I apologize for this inconvenience. Whenever I get around wifi, this story will be updated as soon as possible.

Bill pulled up to the hospital, David and the boys following him as he quickly pulled into a parking spot. He then quickly jumped out of the car, running into the waiting room. He ran to a nurse, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm looking for a 'Ralph Knight', do you know what room he is in?" Bill asked, Tom and the boys standing with him. "Well he's just waking up, he's down the hall. The last door on your right. But I'm afraid only family is allowed to visit him." The nurse explained, Clara walking up to him. "Its fine, nurse. Ralph wants to see them." Clara assured her, the nurse nodding her head. "Alright...well you will have 20 minutes to talk to him." The nurse said before walking away, Clara instantly hugging Bill, tears flowing from her eyes. "Its alright, Clara." Bill said softly, holding her tightly. "It was no human...I know what I saw." Clara whispered, Bill looking down at her. "Wait, you saw it? What happened?" Tom asked, Clara looking at them. "It was so fast...me and Ralph was out in the park, we were by the lake just talking before...a man came up to him. He attacked him. He attacked my poor Ralphie!" Clara said before she started crying again, Tom looking over at Bill. "What did the man do?" Bill asked, Clara sniffling before drying her eyes. "H-He punched Ralph at first...but then he started to kick him. Really hard. He stomped on Ralph's chest and his face, said that now he wouldn't be any use for anything, especially not a king." Clara explained, Bill watching her. "So this person knows what Ralph does and what he is?" Tom asked, Clara nodding her head. "Yes, sir. That is correct. So I rushed Ralph here. He was unconscious, but he's awake now. The doctors said he has broken ribs and a concussion from the stomping. Ralph wouldn't talk to anyone, he asked for you, Herr Kaulitz." she said, Bill hugging her. "I'll find your husband's attacker and distribute the justice that is deserved for this." Bill said, Tom and the boys walking to the room. "Thank you, Herr Kaulitz. You really are a tolerant king. No matter what." Clara said, walking with Bill to the room. In the room was Ralph in the hospital bed, his face all bruised and swollen, his left eye swollen shut and bandages around his head and chest. "Hey, Ralph. How are you feeling?" Bill asked, Ralph looking over at him. "Horrible. The pain killers they're giving me isn't really helping much, but they're doing okay for me, I guess. Not even the healing powers we possess can help this one, Herr Kaulitz. It might take a while." Ralph explained, Bill sitting next to him on the bed. "Its fine, take all the time you need. You remember my brother, Tom, don't you?" Bill asked, motioning over to Tom. "Yes, I do. Hello, sir. You know you are considered royalty since your brother is the king." Ralph said, Tom shaking his head. "I'm not royal, just a guitarist, that's all. I'm sorry about your injuries. I hope you get better." Tom said, Ralph smiling a bit. "Its good to know that not all humans are so barbaric against us." Ralph said, Tom smiling a bit. "Why do the vampires hate humans so much, anyway?" Georg asked, David looking down at him. "Some vampires don't hate the humans. But its mostly because of the history. Humans were always barbaric to people that weren't like them. Look at how they treated others from different religions, or the witches. Vampires just keep themselves guarded, thats all." Bill explained, Ralph listening to them. He sighed softly, holding Clara's hand as Bill watched them. "Herr Kaulitz, is it any trouble to ask that you keep Clara and our daughter with you tonight? I do not feel safe knowing that someone is out there targeting Vampires and possibly even their families." Ralph asked, Tom watching them. "Of course I will. And I will get to the bottom of this, Ralph." Bill said, rubbing his arm as Clara watched them. "Thank you, sir. I will try to stay out of your way as much as possible." she said, Bill shaking his head. "Nonsense. I want to help you as much as possible. I'll send two guards to keep your husband company and keep him protected." Bill said, Tom standing up. "And if you want, you guys can sleep in my room tonight." he offered, Clara smiling. "Thank you. I'll be forever grateful." she said, a little girl with bright crimson red hair flowing down her back in pigtails running into the room. "Mama, mama!" the girl yelled, Clara picking her up quickly as she hugged her closely against her. "Oh, my dear little passion flower." Clara said softly, the little girl looking at Clara. "Is daddy gonna be okay?" she asked, Clara nodding her head as she smiled slightly. "He's going to be just fine. The doctor said he needs to rest so we're going to be staying with Herr Kaulitz tonight. You know who that is, don't you?" Clara asked, the little girl nodding her head. Ralph smiled a bit as he reached his hand out for the little girl. "I'll be out before you know it." Ralph said, rubbing her hand softly as the little girl jumped down and climbed onto Ralph's bed, kissing his cheek. "I know, daddy." she said, Clara looking down as she walked to Bill. Bill looked at the little girl, whose name was Wynter, and rubbed her back. "Do you like ice cream?" Bill asked, smiling at her as Wynter smiled and nodded her head quickly. "Well at my house, I have a lot of ice cream." Bill said sweetly, Wynter gasping with joy. "Do you have chocolate and sprinkles?" Wynter asked, Bill smiling and nodding his head. "Ja. And I also have chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup too." Bill said, smiling at her as Wynter looked at Ralph. "Daddy, I love you. But I really like ice cream." she said, Ralph chuckling softly as Tom tried not to laugh, Gustav laughing a little as Georg and David shook their heads, smiling. "Just promise to save me some, hmm?" Ralph said, Wynter smiling as she wrapped her pinkie around her father's. "I promise, dad." she said, the nurse walking into the room. She knocked on the wall softly, getting everyone's attention. "Hello, everyone. Hello, Mr. Knight." she said nicely, Ralph looking at her. "Hello, nurse." Ralph said, the nurse walking over to everyone. "So we just ran some tests and there appears to be no signs of internal bleeding or anything, so no major surgery will be needed. However, when this person attacked you, he seemed to have broken your collarbone so we will be repairing that and you will be in a sling for approximately 3-6 weeks considering how fast you are healing at this moment, surprisingly. Other than that, everything is good. We can repair your collarbone tonight and have you out of here in the morning. Also, we will be sending you with some pills for the pain and I will prescribe you to a physical therapist if needed since the attacker seemed to have done a number on your legs as well." the nurse explained, Clara listening to them. "Thank you, nurse." she said, Ralph nodding his head. "Yes, thank you very much for all of your service." Ralph said, the nurse smiling at them. "Its my job. But I'm afraid your visitors will have to leave so we can get you ready for the surgery on your collarbone." the nurse said, slightly pouting. Clara nodded her head, Bill standing up. "Thats fine, we'll come back tomorrow." he said, walking to the door as Clara leaned down to kiss Ralph. "I'll call you when I can, my love." she said, Ralph rubbing her face softly. "I'll be waiting. I love you, my sweet Clara." he said, Clara smiling as she sniffled slightly, sighing softly. "I love you more, Ralphie." she said, Tom watching them as he started to smile at the scene before him. "And I love you most." Ralph said, kissing Clara's forehead softly as Clara smiled and rubbed his hands. She stood up straight, kissing him again before leaving, Wynter kissing Ralph's cheek before running out after her mother. "Herr Kaulitz, take good care of my wife and my daughter, please." Ralph said to Bill, Bill nodding his head as he patted his bed. "I will. Your family will be safe with me." Bill said, patting his hand before walking out, Tom and the boys following him out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the next three weeks, I will be updating regularly so stay nearby or updates from this story. Plus to anyone who thinks the G'S aren't in this story enough, I am glad to inform you that in the later parts of this fanfiction, they will be very much involved. :) next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow!

Clara carried Wynter into Bill and Tom's house, Bill and the guys following her in. "Thank you again, Herr Kaulitz. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Clara said, Bill looking down at her. "Nonsense, I want to make sure you're okay. I'll take you to the guest room, follow me." he said, taking Clara upstairs. "What kind of person would beat a guy like that?" Gustav asked, Tom shrugging his shoulders. "And cover it up as a human? Its all very crazy. I hope he gets better." David added, Georg rubbing his head. "I just don't get it. Whether you're a vampire, succubus, or a human, why should it matter? I bet if everyone got along with each other, half the problems we do have wouldn't even exist." Georg explained, David nodding his head. "You have a point. But sadly, this is the day and age we live in." he said, Tom shaking his head. "But it doesn't have to be that way." he said bluntly, standing up as he went upstairs. Bill was standing in the guest room with Clara, Clara holding a sleeping Wynter in her arms. "Thank you, sir. I still don't know how I could ever repay you for this great deed." Clara said softly, Bill tilting his head slightly. "You don't have to worry about that, Clara. I'm glad I could help." he said, Tom knocking on the side of the door softly. "Knock, knock." Tom said softly, watching them. "Who's there?" Clara said, leaning over to look past Bill's arm to see who was there. Tom chuckled softly, looking at them. "A German guitarist with a pillow and a blanket." he said, Bill laughing a bit. Clara smiled a bit, giggling softly. "You're very funny." she said softly, Tom nodding his head. "Uh...thanks. I brought you guys a extra pillow and blanket. Well an extra blanket in case you guys got cold." he said, walking over to the bed, placing the pillow and blanket on the bed. "So we'll let you two sleep, I bet you're exhausted." Bill said, kissing Clara's hand. "Good night, Mrs. Knight." he said, Tom waving at her before walking out with his brother, closing the door after them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO NEW CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! <3 WARNING: This is a Twincest as well as a Threesome scene. If you do not approve of twincest, I would advise that you do not read this chapter. No negative comments please. Thank you and enjoy.  
> ~The Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST EDITED THIS CHAPTER. THE THINGS YOU ARE READING IS NOT WHAT I POSTED THE FIRST TIME. Enjoy though

Bill was sleeping soundly, Tom sleeping next to him. They were both sleeping soundly, their door slowly starting to creep open slowly. In walked Clara in her nightwear, which consisted of a long black silk robe tied tightly, showing just a bit of cleavage. She closed the door softly, not making any noise as she stood there and watched Tom and Bill sleep. Her eyes started to glow a dark green, the color of a succubi. She then started to walk closer to the bed, standing there as she watched them quietly, her eyes continuing to glow green. A succubi always looked normal to both the human and non-human eye. However, once their eyes would glow, the hypnotizing would begin. However, no one, not even Bill, knew that once the eyes started to glow, a succubi could hypnotize anyone, no matter what they were, including a vampire king. She then inched a bit closer, looking down as she started to play with her long and black flowing hair. Bill started to stir in his sleep, waking up slowly but surely. He saw Clara standing there, playing with her hair. "Mrs. Knight, are you okay? Is Wynter okay?" Bill asked softly, Clara humming to herself softly. "Bill, who are you talking to? Its 3 in the morning." Tom said sleepily, sitting up as he looked in front of him to see Clara. "Oh...are you alright?" Tom asked, Clara humming again. "I couldn't sleep...Wynter is fine. I just couldn't find a way to sleep properly, I'm still thinking about the attack from earlier this evening." Clara said softly, Bill sighing. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight. If you want, you can stay in here with us until you get sleepy again." Tom said, Clara humming softly as she started to smile to herself before looking at them, Tom and Bill instantly getting hypnotized. "That would be very nice, thank you." Clara said softly and sweetly, Bill still looking at her. "You're a succubi..." he said softly, Clara untying her robe slowly. "Of course I am, Herr Kaulitz. How did you think I got my Ralphie, I sure hope you didn't think it was off of my good personality." she said coldly, smiling as she started to giggle. "I wonder...how close are you and your brother actually are? I would really love to see." Clara said seductively, Tom and Bill looking at each other. Clara dropped her robe onto the ground, leaving her standing in a skin tight, short black nightgown as she started to climb into the bed with the twins. She then proceeded to kiss Tom slowly, Bill watching her before the full force of the hypnotizing power of Clara took over as he started to rub down her body, Clara smiling as she started to kiss Bill, Tom rubbing down her body slowly, grabbing her rear. Clara then laid back onto the bed, watching them as Tom started to kiss Bill, Clara biting her lip with satisfaction. She started to lick Tom's abdomen teasingly, a deep moan escaping his lips as Bill dragged his nails softly against his neck. Tom bit his lip hard, letting his head fall back as he started to breathe shakily, grabbing Bill and Clara's hair firmly before pulling them up. Bill started to kiss Clara's neck roughly, making her breath hitch in her throat as Tom watched them, his eyes darkening with lust. He grabbed Clara's rear firmly in his hands, pulling her on top of him. Bill got behind her, kissing her shoulders, biting them hard enough to leave marks, making her moan softly as she bit her lip hard, smiling. Bill grabbed the back of her nightgown, ripping it roughly, exposing her naked body to them before Tom pinned her down onto the bed roughly, shoving his fingers into her entrance before he started to thrust them in and out rapidly. A lustful groan escaped Clara's lips loudly as Bill watched, spreading her legs widely while he leaned down, licking her womanhood slowly. He started to run his tongue around Tom's fingers slowly before licking up to her breasts, nipping at them roughly, making her moan louder. Tom pulled his fingers out quickly, making Clara gasp loudly with disappointment as he licked his fingers partially clean, Bill sucking the rest of the juices off of his brother's fingers. Bill and Tom started to undress from their nightwear, Clara watching them. "Get up." Bill growled, Clara sitting up carefully before Bill grabbed her by her waist roughly, grinding his large member against her lower half, making her breathe shakily. Tom grabbed her from behind, sitting her on top of him while shoving his member into her entrance, making her moan loudly. Bill covered her mouth quickly as his eyes glowed brightly, scanning over her body slowly. "I'm going to make you mine." he growled lowly as he started to shake his head, still looking her over while Tom grabbed her hair from behind, yanking her head back roughly as she gasped once more. "And so am I." he purred sexily in her ear, dragging his tongue against her neck slowly before he pulled away. Bill bit down on her neck hard, her blood escaping into his mouth and slightly dripping from his lips, making her moan lustfully. Tom started to ravage her hole roughly, making her moan louder into Bill's hand. Bill pulled away from her neck as Tom continued to thrust wildly, making her moan louder as Bill watched her, kissing and biting his way down to her breasts, rubbing his strong hands all over her body slowly. Tom pulled out his member, making Clara gasp loudly as her orgasmic fluids started to flow out of her, making her shiver all over. Tom smirked slightly, biting his lip as he watched her. "Bill...I think I broke her." he said deeply, Bill watching her. "Funny. I'm about to do the same." he said calmly before grabbing Clara, pinning her down onto the bed. Clara purred sexily, biting her lip. "Who knew you two were like this?" she said seductively, watching Bill and Tom with a sly smirk on her face. Bill spread her legs wide, pushing his member into her slowly, making her breathe heavily and shakily. "Ah!" she moaned loudly, Bill quickly picking up the pace, not giving her time to adjust. He started to thrust into Clara fast and deeply, hitting her sweet spot as she started to pant heavily. Tom watched, kissing Bill's neck softly and slowly, drawing a deep moan from his lips. Bill started to thrust even harder, Clara moaning loudly as Bill leaned down, biting her collarbone roughly, grabbing her hair tightly. Clara started to moan even louder, Tom dragging his nails down Bill's back hard and slow, making him groan loudly. "Ugh, Clara, you're so loud...do I need to gag you?" Tom asked cockily, smirking slightly as he looked down at her before sitting in front of her, looking at Bill. "Lift her. And make her look at me." Tom commanded, Bill smirking slightly. "Yes, Tomi." he said lustfully, grabbing Clara before lifting her onto his lap, turning her around to face Tom. Clara looked up at him, panting heavily as she looked visibly drained from the activities so far happening inside of that room. Tom looked at Bill, his eyes dark with desire and lust, Bill watching him before he chuckled deeply. "I see." he said deeply. Clara was about to question them before Bill thrusted deeply, making her moan loudly as he continued to thrust hard and deep, going slowly, just adding force into his movements. "Tsk...Clara, you're so loud." Bill moaned deeply. He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back roughly, making her gasp louder before Tom leaned forward, kissing her with dominance, making her moan into their kiss as he slid his tongue past her lips. Bill started thrusting harder, making her moan louder into the kiss before Tom pulled away, Clara moaning louder before Tom gripped her hair, pushing her head down to his member, sliding it into her mouth quickly. Clara immediately started to lick and suck his large member quickly, Bill panting heavily as he continued to thrust faster, Tom kissing and biting his lips roughly, making him moan as Clara continued to suck Tom's member, her head going up and down quickly. Bill's movements started to get erratic, signaling he was close. Clara started to moan louder, her vibrations going straight through Tom's member, making him growl loudly and deeply with pleasure as he gripped her hair harder before releasing his seed into her mouth, Clara moaning as it overflowed her mouth. Bill gripped her hair when Tom released it, yanking her head back before kissing her roughly, pulling his member out before releasing his seed onto her rear, making her groan loudly before she collapsed onto the bed, rolling over onto her back as she put her arms over her head, trying to catch her breath. She panted heavily, Tom watching her as he examined her body, admiring the bite marks, the hickeys they made so far. "Now you have to release." he moaned sexily, sliding one of his fingers into her slowly, making her breathing pick up. Bill slid one of his fingers as well into her entrance, making her moan weakly before they started to thrust their fingers roughly into her with no mercy, Clara panting heavily as she started to shiver all over. "Ai, stop that, I'm about to--" she started to moan before Tom and Bill put their lips against her ears. "Do it." they growled simultaneously, picking up speed and force before she moaned loudly, her sticky fluids releasing onto their fingers before they pulled away quickly, making her gasp loudly as she shivered violently, her breathing erratic. Tom and Bill licked their fingers clean, letting Clara taste herself when they kissed her. They laid back, biting their lip as Bill rubbed a shaking hand through his hair, Tom trying to catch his breath. Clara moaned softly, trying to regain her composure before she got out of the bed, her legs shaking as Tom and Bill watched, smirking slightly. "Wait. Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked sexily, Clara watching them. "W-What?" she asked softly as Bill watched her, now smoking a cigarette. "A kiss." Bill said, his voice deep from exhaustion. Clara bit her lip, walking carefully to them before she leaned down, kissing their cheeks softly, Bill and Tom smirking at each other before they watched her, both smacking her rear roughly, making her moan loudly. "Nice ass." Tom growled sexily, kissing her neck softly before kissing her lips carefully, Bill licking her lips before kissing them as well. They then pulled away, Clara moaning softly as she looked down at herself, more fluids running down her inner thigh. "Aha. We made you make a mess. Again." Tom said calmly. "And we only kissed you." Bill added, laughing softly as he continued to smoke. "I was supposed to seduce you two, not get my brains fucked out." Clara said softly, going into the bathroom to clean herself up. "I think more than your brains got fucked out. I think we may have fucked out your soul too." Tom said deeply, Bill putting out his cigarette before lying on the bed, Tom kissing his neck softly, making him moan before he started to smile, Tom holding him before they drifted to sleep. A few minutes later, Clara came out of the bathroom, seeing them. She smirked softly, biting her lip as she slipped on her robe, tying it tightly. "Thank you for the fun, Herr Kaulitz and Sir Kaulitz." she said seductively, Tom humming deeply. "You're welcome, sexy." he said deeply in his light slumber. She walked over to him, kissing his neck slowly before kissing him roughly, Tom moaning into the kiss before she pulled away, smirking slightly. "Mmm, I'll come back for you." Clara said sexily before she slipped out of their room, her hypnotizing powers now officially worn off. However, their deeds wouldn't hit them until the next morning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Sorry for not updating, I had writers block plus I was extra busy since the last time I posted. But I'm not anymore so expect regular updates on this story!! :)

Bill and Tom both woke up the next morning, completely naked. Bill looked over at Tom, Tom looking back at him. "Did we...?" Bill started to ask, Tom shaking his head. "No, we didn't. Trust me. I would have remembered." he replied back, Bill frowning slightly. The memories, or what was left of them, occurred in only split images from the previous night, leaving just as sudden as they arrived. Georg walked in, talking to them before he stopped, staring at the scene in front of him. He then started to motion his hand at the scene, Bill rolling his eyes. "No, we didn't." Tom and Bill both replied at the same time. "Then...why are you two naked?" Georg asked, Bill sighing. "We don't know.." Tom said bluntly. "We can't remember anything from last night." Bill finished, Georg nodding slowly. "I see...well if you two want to know anything, then ask Clara." he said, starting to walk out. "Whoa, wait! Why would we ask her?" Bill asked, obviously confused. "Sheesh, I guess you two don't remember anything. Well long story short, she stayed the night here and she came into your room last night. I guess you guys had a lot to talk about, she stayed in there for hours." Georg said, laughing a bit before walking away, Bill quickly pulling on a pair of sweatpants before going to her room. He appeared at her door, not knocking, just walking in. Clara was lying in her bed, asleep, Wynter sleeping peacefully on her arm. Clara was still wearing the nightgown from the previous night, Tom running in beside Bill. "Bill, are you alright?" he asked, Clara waking up quietly. "Oh, good morning, King Kaulitz." she said calmly, Bill looking at her. "Why did you come into our room last night?" Bill asked, getting straight to the point. "Pardon?" Clara asked nicely, Tom sighing. "What he meant to ask was if you came into our room last night. We can't remember anything and we were hoping we didn't do anything too crazy." Tom explained. "Oh. Well yes, I was in your room for a few moments. Well a few hours, to be exact." Clara answered. "Why?" Bill asked, getting slightly angry. "Well, sir Kaulitz, I was still rattled from the attack and since I couldn't sleep, I thought I would talk to you and your brother until I got sleepy. Which I must say, it worked pretty well. I was out like a baby as soon as I left your room. I would have slept in there but...since the attack, I don't feel comfortable leaving Wynter alone, not even here." Clara answered in a seemingly honest tone. "Oh...I'm sorry, Clara." Bill said softly, Tom now a bit sketchy about her story. "Wait...if we only stayed up to talk, then why can't we remember?" Tom asked. "Well we did stay up for a pretty good bit of time...when I left, it was half past midnight, sir." Clara answered. "Hm...you always seem to have an answer for everything. So answer us this: why did we wake up naked?" he asked, Clara laughing a bit. "Well I suppose I cannot answer that, sir. I do not reside here enough to know if you two waking up nude is a normal occurrence here or not." Clara answered, giggling slightly. "And do you always dress like that to bed?" Tom asked, pointing at her revealing nightgown. Clara looked down at it before looking up at him. "Actually, no. But me and Ralphie was planning on having a romantic weekend alone...I guess you can figure out where the nightgown would come to play here. If it is distracting, I will be more than happy to change." she said sweetly, Bill shaking his head. "That won't be necessary. Breakfast will be ready in a few." Bill said calmly before nudging Tom out of the room. "What in the hell was that?" Bill asked in a harsh whisper, Tom shaking his head. "Billa, I know I may seem crazy sometimes, but I really think she's lying. I mean really? We just so happened to wake up naked and her dressed like that the same night that she stayed here? Isn't that a little bit odd to you?" Tom whispered back. "You heard her, Tom. It was some damn strip tease she had planned for Ralph. I don't see what the big deal is. Lets say for a moment that she did...you know, have sex with me or you, hell maybe even both, but why would she leave? Wouldn't she have been in bed with us or been naked herself? You kinda know how I am and I know how you are." Bill whispered, Tom sighing. "I don't know, Bill. I don't trust her right now." Tom replied before walking away, Bill shaking his head as he followed. Clara laid in bed, kissing Wynter's forehead softly, telling herself that what she was doing was for the greater good...even if there was no good in it at all.


	28. NOT A CHAPTER, JUST READ IT

Since I am officially on break until my college semester starts, I have more time on my hands. Which brings me to the question: Do you all want me to continue to update this fan fiction? I honestly feel like no one reads them and I do not want to keep updating it if I know that no one is reading. Comment your answers and also, I found a fan fiction I wrote about Tokio Hotel, my very first fan fiction to be exact, and I might post that as well. Who all would be interested in reading it? Again, comment your answers.


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you mean you tried to kill him?!" Clara yelled angrily at the person in the room with her. "You said to get rid of him! So I did! I tried to kill him, but you screamed!" The person yelled as he leaned against the wall, looking out of the window. "I wanted you to hurt him! Not kill him! I'm doing this because of you and you alone, you said you needed to ignite a war between humans and vampires, so I helped you." She said coldly, the male turning around to reveal himself. It was Cameron, one of the Elders from the Council. "Well don't you want to be with me?" he asked sternly, Clara sighing, shaking her head. "I'm married with a daughter. And I am not leaving my husband." she said calmly, Cameron glaring at her. "You already did. Who do you always come to late at night when he's off serving his master, hm?" Cameron mocked coldly, getting closer to her. "Stop that. I told you that wouldn't happen again." Clara said softly, Cameron smirking slightly. "Yet, here you are. In my house." he purred deeply, Clara glaring at him. "Because you called me here!" she yelled loudly, Cameron raising his eyebrow slightly. "I didn't put a gun to your head and tell you to come here. You're here because you want to be. I'm everything your husband is not. Powerful, persuading..." He said deeply. "Mean and cold." Clara finished, Cameron humming deeply. "You will leave him. Or I'll make you. And you know I can always make you do anything I want...even when everything is telling you not to." He said seductively, grabbing her right breast firmly, making her gasp loudly. "Cameron..." she breathed out as he looked down at her. "Everything I can do, your husband cannot. He can never touch you the way I can..." he started, pushing her against the wall as she panted softly. "Stop it." she said softly, Cameron watching her. "Why? You don't want me to. And you know you don't." he said deeply, massaging her breast roughly, a moan escaping her lips. "C-Cameron..." she whined softly, trying to pull away from him, Cameron having a firm grasp on her chest before ripping her shirt violently, kissing her neck roughly, making her moan again. "He can never make you feel the way I make you feel." He growled against her skin, rubbing his hands up and down her body teasingly, making her moan and shiver with anticipation. He grabbed her waist firmly, lifting her off of the ground, pushing her skirt up and ripping her panties off of her body roughly, licking his index and middle fingers quickly before shoving them into her entrance, making her moan even louder from pain as he started to push his fingers in and out quickly, the pain quickly subsiding. She moaned louder as he held her against the wall, watching her expressions as he bit and pulled at her collarbone, making her pant heavily. "C-Cameron!" she moaned loudly before he pulled away, making her gasp loudly, looking at him, visibly drained. "You're mine. And only mine." Cameron growled, pulling out his large member before shoving it roughly into her entrance, making her scream loudly before she covered her mouth quickly. He grabbed her hand, shoving it down before he started to thrust wildly, making her slam against the wall as she moaned louder, holding onto him tightly. "You're mine!" He growled madly with lust, biting and sucking on her neck, grabbing her waist roughly, making her pant heavier, screaming his name lustfully as he started to speed up the pace, feeling her climax nearing. Clara's eyes started to roll to the back of her head, her hair falling in front of her face before he grabbed her hair violently, yanking her head back before he kissed and sucked on the front of her neck, forcing his way into her harder and harder before she reached her climax, screaming louder as she released her sticky fluids. Cameron watched her, his eyes darkened and glazed with lust before he pulled out suddenly, letting her stumble to the ground. He zipped his pants up once more, watching the nerve wrackened and orgasm strickened Clara try to regain her composure. He smirked, forcibly lifting her head up by yanking her head back by her hair, making her moan loudly. "Now tell me again how you wasn't going to do this again." Cameron growled lowly, making Clara shiver with desire and lust as she looked up at him. "You're mine. And that's final. Do you understand me?" he purred seductively and deeply in her ear, making her breathe shakily, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Yes, Cameron..." Clara said softly, her voice shaking. He smirked, kissing the side of her temple softly before standing up straight, fixing his suit before he walked out, leaving Clara sitting on the ground broken with lust and confused with her choices.


	30. Chapter 30

"I need to figure out what happened last night, Tomi...what if I did something really bad? Oh god, what if I hurt somebody?!" Bill yelled as he started to shiver slightly, Georg placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bill, calm down. If you did, then there would be some kind of evidence, but there is none. Wynter is fine, Clara was fine. I was up for a while and she left your room the same way she came in. She was okay." he explained. Tom sat there in thought, rubbing his lip a bit before he leaned back, humming deeply. He then got up, walking upstairs before coming back down with a tape in his hand. "What the hell? Now is not a time to watch a movie, Tomi!" Bill yelled angrily. "It's not a movie. Okay, don't be mad, but I had a camera installed in your room." Tom said calmly. Bill glared at him, standing up quickly. "You what?!" he yelled angrily, his eyes flashing red. "I had it installed after I caught that girl in your room, I wanted to know what was going on! But that's not the case! It records." Tom explained. "Well fucking duh, it records! It's a camera!" Bill snapped. "No. I mean it records non-stop until I take the tape out. And the only person who knows about it is me and well, you, now. Only I change the tapes. I changed them early yesterday. Whatever happened any day yesterday will be on this tape." Tom explained further, Georg staring at him. "So if anything did happen that wasn't supposed to, you would know because it would be on the tape?" he asked, Tom nodding. "There's cameras in every room, mine included. But I never had any installed in Billa's room because I didn't think anything would be happening since he always sleeps with me. But since there is now a camera there and we slept there last night, now we can see what happened." Tom said as he held up the tape. "Well what are you waiting for? Put it in." Gustav said sternly, Tom leaning down to put the tape in the VCR. He then grabbed the remote, pressing "play". Video feed appeared on the screen with timestamps to show what happened at what time. At 1:30 PM, it showed Bill sitting on the bed, reading a book as he sipped a glass of coffee. Tom skipped ahead to the next footage, the footage now timestamped for 5:30 PM. It showed Bill sipping a glass of blood from a straw as he wrote down things in his notebook, dancing around a bit. "Tomi, I don't think anything is on here." Bill said softly, Tom skipping ahead once more. This time, it was for the time of 4:30 AM. The footage showed Clara walking into their room, wearing her nightwear. "Is that Clara?" Bill asked softly, Tom watching on. "Appears to be." he said calmly. As they continued to watch, it showed her undressing. "Does that look like talking to you?" Bill asked Georg, Georg staring at the screen. "Does this have sound?" he asked. Tom nodded, switching on the sound. "You're a succubi..." Bill said in the footage. "Of course I am. You didn't think I got Ralphie because of my good personality, did you?" Clara replied in the footage. "Oh, my god." Gustav said in shock. The footage then showed all three of them engaging in the sexual activities that took place in their room. "We fucked Ralph's wife?!" Bill yelled loudly, Gustav and Georg staring at the screen as they tilted their heads to the side slightly. "Whoa..." they both said as the footage now showed Clara standing up weakly, kissing the twins on the cheek before they slapped her rear roughly, making her moan before she went into the bathroom. "What the hell did she do to us?" Bill asked shakily, Tom staring at the screen. "I'm coming back for you." Clara said to Tom sexily in the footage before she walked out, Tom's eyes widening slightly as he turned off the footage. "I..." Tom started before he shook his head, biting his thumb. As if it was on cue, in walked Clara, who stood there and watched everything. "I-I can explain..." she started, Bill quickly looking at her. "Get out!" he yelled angrily, Clara staring at him. "Wait, no, there has to be a reason to why she did this..." Tom started, his voice shaking slightly. "There is...Herr Kaulitz, please, listen to me..." Clara said sadly, looking up at him as she hesitantly walked up to him. "I-I'm not always in control of my powers..." she continued, Bill glaring at her. "Nothing you can say can make what you did right!" he yelled at her. Clara flinched slightly, looking down as she started to cry before running upstairs. "Get back here!" Bill yelled angrily, running after her before Tom and the guys ran after them both. "Bill!" Tom yelled. Clara went into the bathroom, Bill locking himself in with her. "Bill!" Georg yelled, knocking on the door repeatedly before Tom opened it by force. "Explain yourself!" Bill screamed at her angrily. Clara tried to stop crying, looking down. "I-I didn't mean to!" she yelled in response. Tom stared at her, carefully pulling her out of the bathroom before pinning her against the wall. "Clara. What the hell do you mean by that? You stayed in our room, you had sex with us for two hours. Honestly, I'm proud of myself, I made you get like that, but you are married. Something is not right and you need to start talking." Tom explained coldly. "The attack...it triggered me. In my tribe, when a mate dies or is about to die, our powers take control of us and we can't control it...it makes us seek out the highest authority around us, in this case being your brother. But you two are twins, linked by the soul. So when I hypnotized him, it had the same effect on you...I love my husband, I really do..." she explained, still in tears. "Did you arrange the attack?" Bill asked sternly. Clara shook her head. "The Elder named Cameron, he--..." Clara started before Tom cut her off. "Cameron? He arranged the attack?" he asked. "He told me to help him ignite a feud between the humans and the vampires, he assured me and my tribe safety, safety that we cannot bring to ourselves. So I told him where me and Ralph were meeting...he was supposed to scare him, I swear!" Clara explained, Bill glaring at her. "You had your husband assaulted?!" he asked angrily. "No! He wasn't supposed to touch Ralph at all! He was supposed to scare him so that way, Ralph could tell you what happened and it would make you want to go to war...but then he started to beat him and I couldn't stop him...he was too strong...and he made me tell the council that it was a human, but I trust you...so I told you the truth." Clara explained further, Bill staring at her. "Are you lying to me?" he asked bluntly. "No. Herr Kaulitz, I'm sorry for what I did, I swear. But I'm terrified...he called me to his house this morning." she said softly. "Cameron?" Tom asked, Clara nodding. "Cameron was a fling from the past, my marriage is far from perfect. Ralph cheated on me so I cheated on him with Cameron. But that was months ago, and I haven't talked to or seen Cameron ever since up until he asked me about the ignition of the war. And I had to see him so I can call off my deal. But he...forced his way inside of me again and told me that I was his and his only...and that he would get rid of anyone who stood in the way of that." Clara said softly. "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" Bill asked. "I wanted to, but I know that Cameron will find ways to find out...and if he did, that would be the end of my tribe, of my husband...of me..." she said sadly. "What you did was wrong, no doubt. And from the looks of it, we are also in fault." Bill said calmly. "Yeah, we shouldn't have fucked you stupid like that. You looked wrecked." Tom added bluntly, Georg slapping his arm hard. Clara started to blush deeply, looking down. "I can't remember." she said to herself. "What?" Tom asked. "When my powers take over me, I cannot always remember what happened. That is how I know they took over. All I remember is holding Wynter while she slept and crying to myself because of the choices I made..." she explained. "Clara, you need to tell Ralph what you did. And I'll take care of the rest." Bill assured her, Clara looking up at him. "Herr Kaulitz, I am really sorry for what I did to you and your brother...I really hope you can forgive me." she said softly, Bill smiling slightly. "It's fine...I shouldn't have gotten mad. But if it's worth anything, you are very good from the looks of it." he said sweetly, Clara hugging him tightly as she started to cry. "Please help me and my husband...I don't want to be a part of this deadly game anymore." she said whilst in tears, Bill holding her firmly. "I will. I promise." he said calmly, his eyes glowing red at the thought of what he was going to do.


	31. Chapter 31

Ralph arrived at Bill and Tom's home, Georg and David helping him in. "How are you feeling today?" David asked. "Ah, much better, now. Just sore." Ralph answered, his arm in a sling that went around his shoulder, due to the collarbone injury he sustained. Clara was standing there, watching him as she looked up at Bill, who was standing next to her. "Herr Kaulitz, I don't think I can do this..." she said sadly, Bill looking down at her. "If you love him, you must tell the truth." he said bluntly, Clara looking down before looking at Ralph. "Ah, hello, my beautiful wife." Ralph said nicely, kissing her cheek softly. "Hi, honey..." she said sadly, looking down. Ralph frowned, sighing. "What is the matter? You look upset." he asked calmly, Clara looking up at Bill. "Follow me." Bill said to the both of them, walking upstairs to his room. Clara, Ralph and Bill all arrived in his room, Tom already there. "This is such a serious atmosphere...and for what?" Ralph joked, Clara watching him. "R-Ralph...you know I love you dearly. And I hope you love me as well." Clara started. "What? Of course I do! You're the love of my life." Ralph said soothingly, which made Clara cry. "I-I set up the attack in the park...but you weren't supposed to get hurt, I swear to you!" Clara said in the midst of her tears. Ralph stood there, staring at her. "You're lying. Please tell me you're lying." he said shakily. "You were supposed to be scared by someone and it would scare you so much, you would tell Herr Kaulitz and a war would start, I did it to protect my tribe!" Clara yelled sadly as she continued to cry. "T-Tribe? What tribe?" he asked. "Ralph, Clara is a succubi. And last night, her powers took over, which made her have sex with me and my brother..." Tom answered calmly, Bill looking down. "We were hypnotized and she doesn't remember anything." he added. Ralph stared at her, shaking his head. "Why would you do these things, Clara!? Was my love not enough for you?!" he yelled angrily. "Was mine enough for you, Ralph?!! You are not perfect yourself!! All of this is happening because of the mistakes you made! I have made a few questionable choices, but so have you!" Clara yelled angrily, crying even more. "Oh, spare me the dramatics, Clara! That was months ago!" Ralph yelled. "And that makes it right?! On what planet should that make it right?!! Vampire or Succubi, loyalty should still matter! I may not have been loyal to you, but you weren't loyal to me either!" Clara screamed at him, Ralph standing there in shock. "D-Did you see him again? Your lover?" he asked. "It's the Elder Cameron. He told me he would grant safety and protection to my tribe. He was the one I had the affair with months ago. And I saw him today..." Clara answered softly. "To fuck him, I bet." Ralph spat coldly. "To call the deal off! I told him I loved you and my family and I wasn't going to destroy it for him." Clara corrected, Ralph glaring at her. "Sure you did." he snapped at her. Clara flinched slightly, staring at him. "Fine. Don't believe me. If it is such a problem, then why are we even--?" Clara started. "Together?" Ralph finished, Clara staring at him. "If that is how you feel. But I was about to say 'discussing this'. I'll be leaving with my daughter, now. Good day." Clara said calmly yet coldly, looking down as she wiped her tears quickly, walking out of the room. "Clara, wait!" Tom said, running after her. Bill looked at Ralph, shaking his head. "Ralph, what the hell was that?" he asked. "Why should you care?! You fucked her, right?" Ralph yelled. "Because we were all under illusions and spells! She regrets what she did, Ralph! If she didn't, she wouldn't have begged me to help her and you! Before we went to your room, she begged me to bring you justice. She told me the truth that it wasn't a human that attacked you. And she begged me to help her and protect her against Elder Cameron. But you are so stuck on your pride, you cannot see it like that, can you?" Bill explained sternly. "She didn't have to have sex with both of you!" Ralph argued. "She was hypnotized herself!" Bill yelled angrily. Andreas walked into the room, halting to a stop. "Is this a bad time?" he asked hesitantly. "Andreas, you are a Succubi, yes?" Bill asked. "Yeah? Why?" Andreas asked calmly. "Have you ever had a time where you hypnotized someone and can't remember it?" Ralph asked. "Oh, hell yeah. It's common in times of distress. We call it a 'blank surge'. You see, the times we are distressed is when a mate dies or is about to die or when they just abandon us altogether. During this time, our powers are at its maximum strength, so much that we do indeed use them to find a new mate, we can't remember shit. The strength is so much, it can wipe our short term memory. Pretty scary." Andreas explained. "My wife is a Succubi, apparently." Ralph said mockingly. "Well, that isn't bad. If she remembers how you two met, that means that no powers were used." Andreas said. "His wife is Clara. Clara Knight in marriage." Bill added. "Oh! You mean Clara Royale? That's her maiden name. Oh, she is so precious...she never uses her powers. Yeah, she left our tribe a few years ago." Andreas said to Bill. "Why?" Ralph asked. "Oh, she met a guy. Ralph, I think his name was. She said she loved him and since in our tribe, mating outside of your race is against the rules, she left. I swear, any man who has her on his side is one lucky fellow. She'll do anything to protect them and her tribe. She helped us many times." Andreas answered happily, Tom walking into the room. "Clara won't come out of her room." he said sternly. Andreas looked at him, clearly shocked. "Wait, Clara is here?!" he asked, Bill motioning over to Ralph. "This is Ralph, her husband. She must have had that surge thing because she fucked me and Tom last night and can't remember anything about it. Because Ralph was attacked by Elder Cameron." Bill explained. Andreas gasped softly, staring at him. "Oh, no...this is bad...I think I saw Elder Cameron. Yeah, he came by our tribal ground earlier. He was looking for someone and was very pissed when he couldn't find them." Andreas answered softly, Tom staring at him. "What?!" Ralph asked, Andreas nodding. "Yeah, he kept saying that he'll find them and destroy anyone who wants to keep them apart." Andreas added, Tom looking at Bill. "How are we going to get her out of here?" he asked. "I'll take care of that." Andreas said before walking out of the room.


End file.
